Lucifer
by Louise Yuiki
Summary: Summary : Cinta itu egois . Kita akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kita bisa bersamanya . Walau ia tak mencintai kita . Hinata , putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan putra bungsu Ketua jendral Sabaku yang mengapdi terhadap Raja Hyuuga Hiashi . Hubungan mereka ditentang dengan Hiashi dan para tetua Hyuuga , Apakah mereka bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lucifer (prolog)  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Summary : Cinta itu egois . Kita akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kita bisa bersamanya ._**

**_Walau ia tak mencintai kita ._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CHARACTERS : _****_Hyuuga Hinata , _****_Uchiha Sasuke , _****_Haruno Sakura , _****_Sabaku no Gaara_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hyuuga Hinata_**

**_" Aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang seperti kau pikirkan " ucapnya dingin , ia pun menghilang setelah mengibarkan selembar kain tak kasat mata ._**

**_" Cinta tak harus memiliki , biarpun kita mencintai tapi takdir tak menyukainya " isak _****_Hinata , ia memeluk erat sosok pemuda yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya ._**

**_" Aku menyetujuinya , asalkan klan ku tak mati akan kulakukan " ucap Hi_****_nata mantap . Iris _****_lavender-nya menatap serius kesosok pemuda yang tengah menyeringai terhadapnya ._**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_" Aku tak akan menyerahkanmu kepada siapapun , walau harus cara licik sekalipun " ucap _****_Sasuke , ia membelai halus pipi H_****_inata ._**

**_" Akan ku bantai klan mu bila kau tak menyetujuinya , Hime " ucapnya seraya menyeringai . Hi_****_nata yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri ._**

**_" Aku menyukai mu ! Harus berapa kali kuucapkan agar kau tak kabur lagi dariku ?! " bentak _****_Sasuke , ia melumat bibir itu ganas tak perduli dengan erangan oleh sang gadis ._**

**_Haruno Sakura_**

**_" Kau jahat Hi_****_nata ! Padahal , aku sudah merelakan _****_Gaara untuk mu ! " bentak _****_Sakura , air mata mengalir di sudut mata _****_emerald-nya ._**

**_" Aku menyukai mu _****_Gaara , akan aku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dirimu " lirih _****_Sakura ketika melihat punggung _****_Gaara menjauh darinya ._**

**_"Aku bersedia dengan perjanjian itu , asalkan kita berdua sama – sama menguntungkan " ucap _****_Sakura terhadap pemuda di hadapannya ._**

**_Sabaku no Gaara_**

**_" Aku tak peduli bila iblis mengutukku sekalipun ! Aku mencintaimu Hi_****_nata ! " _****_Gaara pun memeluk erat sosok wanita yang tengah membalas pelukannya dengan isakan menemaninya ._**

**_" Sekali pun kau menang dalam segala hal , tapi cinta kami berdua tak akan pudar Haruno " ucap _****_Gaara dingin terhadap _****_Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dingin ._**

**_" Mengapa didunia ini harus ada kekuatan yang saling menindas ? " bisik _****_Gaara terhadap sosok perempuan yang tengah tertidur pulas didepannya ._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cinta segiempat yang saling menepati keegoisan dan kekuatan_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_" Jangan pergi Hi_****_nata , kumohon " pinta _****_Gaara , ia menggenggam erat tangan putih _****_Hinata ._**

**_" Biarpun kau kabur sekalipun aku akan menemukanmu.. " guman _****_Sakura_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mereka diuji dengan keegoisan dunia yang tak memiliki mata untuk mengasihani_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_" Seandainya kita lahir di kalangan biasa , mungkin kita bisa menjalankan hubungan ini " bisik Hi_****_nata_**

**_" Menikahlah dengan ku bila tak ingin melihat klan dan orang yang kau sayangi mati " ancam _****_Sasuke_**

**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Louise Yuiki present ©**_

_**Lucifer**_

_**Don't like ? Don't read it .**_

**_Warning : ada typo's , disini Hinata bukanlah gadis lemah lembut , dia disini menjadi gadis tomboy yang pandai berekspresi . Jadi jangan kaget bila kelakuan Hinata tak sesuai dengan Hinata yang asli._**

Chapters 1 : a prince

.

.

Di negeri ini , terdapat kisah legenda yang melabangkan kebangkitan kerajaan yang nampak berdiri kokoh walau usianya tengah memasuki 200 abad lamanya . Sebut saja , kerajaan _**Vangbrig**_**'s**_ . _Didalam cerita , dikisahkan tentang cinta sepasang kekasih yang dulu ditentang oleh masyarakat dan kerajaan . Seorang putri keturunan Hyuuga jatuh cinta dengan putra pengawal keturunan Sabaku yang sudah mengabdi terhadap keluarga Hyuuga .

Hyuuga Hinata , putri kerajaan yang tengah dijodohkan dengan pangeran Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta kepada Sabaku no Gaara , sang jendral sekaligus teman masa kecilnya yang mengabdi kepada Hyuuga Hiashi .

Kerajaan yang mengetahui hal tersebut menentang keinginan Hinata untuk menikahkannya dengan Gaara . Maka dari itu hubungan mereka di tentang oleh kerajaan . Meskipun begitu mereka tetap tabah menahan cobaan yang terus menerus datang terhadap mereka . Biarpun sang penyihir Sakura pun datang .

.

.

_**200 abad yang lalu**_

.

.

" Lemah ! " ejek seorang pemuda yang tengah beradu pedang dengan seorang wanita bersurai _**indigo**_ .

Sedangkan sang wanita hanya tersenyum tipis , ia pun melancarkan serangan pedangnya lagi yang berhasil ditepis oleh pemuda bersurai _**ruby**_ . " Aku tidak lemah , Gaara - kun " ucap wanita itu . Iris _**lavender**_-nya memancarkan aura serius , ia pun menyerang pemuda itu lagi dan berhasil merobek lengan kemeja pemuda tersebut .

Wanita tersebut menaruh kembali pedangnya disarung , ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum menatap pemuda yang tengah membalut lengannya dengan perban . " Maaf " ucap wanita itu khawatir , ia pun membantu pemuda bersurai _**ruby**_ tersebut memperban lengannya .

" Aa , tak apa – apa Putri Hinata " ucap Gaara . Hinata pun tersenyum tipis , terdapat rona merah di kedua pipinya . Mereka bedua terhanyut dalam keheningan , sampai seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka .

" Nona muda , Raja ingin bertemu dengan anda " ucap pelayan itu .

" _**Aa**_, baiklah aku akan segera kesana " jawab Hinata , pelayan itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan pergi setelah mendapat izin permisi . " Kau di panggil raja ? " Tanya Gaara , Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat pelayan itu pergi pun melirik sekilas Gaara sebelum mengangguk .

" Apa masalah.. " gantung Gaara , ia menatap lekat Hinata . Hinata pun berbalik mengambil handuk , " Ayah pasti ingin membicarakan tunangan ku " ucap Hinata datar yang masih memunggungi Gaara .

" Aku , mengerti Putri.. " lirih Gaara , ia pun membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah mengepal kuat handuk yang sedari tadi ia pegang .

" _**Gomen nee**_.. "

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk keruangan sang Raja dimana . Karena dengan kekuatan Hyuuga yang turun menurun dapat mengantarkannya ketempat yang paling jauh sekalipun selama sedetik . Iris _**lavender**_-nya terganti menjadi _**ruby**_ , surai _**indigo**_-nya tergantikan dengan warna _**ruby**_ .

Dijidat kanannya terdapat tato _**' X '**_ , warnanya pun senada dengan surai _**ruby**_-nya . Gadis tersebut menatap tajam terhadap seorang pria paruh baya yang tak kalah menatapnya tajam .

_**Ruby**_ bertemu _**Lavender**_ .

" Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya Hiashi – _**sama**_ ? " Tanya Hinata dingin . Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya . Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga , Hyuuga Hiashi- menatap dingin terhadap sang anak .

" Berapa kali sudah ku katakan jangan mendekati— "

" Itu bukan urusanmu Hiashi – _**sama**_ " potong Hinata , sedangkan Hiashi hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram . " Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang , Hyuuga Hinata "

" Ou , kukira aku tak memiliki marga . Ternyata kau masih menganggapku anak mu eh ? " ucap Hinata dengan bertampang polos sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai , sedangkan Hiashi sudah tak bisa lagi menahan emosi .

" Kau pewaris _**klan**_ Hyuuga , Hinata . Seharusnya kau tahu akan— "

" Ya , ya , aku tau . Aku harus tau akan posisi ku yang sebagai _**Heiress**_ Hyuuga— " Hinata menggantung sejenak perkataanya . Ia menatap Hiashi sinis , bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai meremehkan . "—atau mungkin , robot mu "

BRAK

" JAGA UCAPANMU ITU HYUUGA HINATA ! " bentak Hiashi geram , meja kayu yang tak jauh darinya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk meluapkan emosi sang kepala Hyuuga . Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum sinis , entah kenapa ia menikmati momen ini .

" Heh , ternyata kau masih bisa marah juga hah ? Kukira kau itu manusia dingin yang tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali . " ucap Hinata sinis , ia memutar bola matanya bosan tak kala pria tua dihadapannya menatapnya tajam . " Asal kau tahu pak tua , Ayah macam apa yang memutuskan kebahagian anaknya secara sepihak ? bahkan orang yang memiliki kehidupannya sendiri pun harus diatur dengan kuasa mu . Pantas saja _**Okaa – san**_ meninggalkan kau karena aturanmu yang menengkang " ucap Hinata dingin . " Bahkan kakak pun , engkau cuci otaknya " bisik Hinata

Hiashi bungkam , memori akan seorang wanita yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama Hinata yang waktu itu masih berumur 10 tahun dan Neji 13 tahun . Ia menunduk , membunyikan raut wajahnya yang menyedihkan menurut Hinata .

" Asalkan kau tahu , aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus bergantung denganmu " Hinata memutar badannya menjadi memunggungi Hiashi . " Aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang seperti kau pikirkan " ucapnya dingin , ia pun menghilang setelah mengibarkan selembar kain tak kasat mata .

.

.

Di atap kerajaan , terdapat seorang pemuda tengah berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang ia kenakan sebagai alas untuk kepalanya . Mata _**emerald**_-nya menatap datar langit biru yang dihiasi dengan gumpalan – gumpalan kapas yang berjalan lambat selayaknya kura – kura berjalan .

Meskipun tubuhnya berada disana , namun jiwanya menerawang . Pikirannya sedang meingat – ingat momen pentingnya bersama sang pujaan hati . Dimana saat mereka masih kekanakan maupun sampai sekarang . Tak jarang , bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum , tak kadang pula pipi pucatnya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis kala mengingat betapa bodohnya dia saat momen itu .

Ia terus memikirkan perempuan itu . Ya , perempuan itu . Perempuan beriris _**lavender**_ dan bersurai _**indigo**_ . Senyum lebarnya , pancaran matanya , rambutnya , mulutnya , tubuhnya , semuanya tetang wanita itu ia sukai .

" Gaara – _**kun**_ "

Ah , bahkan melodi suaranya pun terdengar nyata ditelinganya .

Eh , tunggu . Nyata ?

" Gaara – _**kun**_ " panggil Hinata , lagi . Ia kesal karena panggilannya diabaikan oleh pemuda dihadapannya . Ia pun mengerucutkan bibir marumnya , mengembungkan kedua pipi putih nya , dan matanya melirik kearah lain .

Merajuk .

Oh , sungguh manis sekali kau Hinata .

" E-eh ? Hinata – _**sama**_ ! " seru Gaara , ia pun bangkit dan menoleh kesamping tepat Hinata sedang mencibir dan meracau tak jelas . Perempuan itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya .

" _**Gomen**_ , tadi aku melamun " ucap Gaara tulus seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata . Hinata menggeleng , membuat Gaara bingung .

" 1 . Masalah kau mengabaikan panggilan ku memang membuatku sedikit kesal dan ,

2 . Yang bikin aku makin kesal adalah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _**' sama '**_ sudah kubilang berapa kali tak usah memanggil ku seformal itu " ucap Hinata panjang lebar . Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangguk seraya menyipitkan matanya , tersenyum .

" Baiklah , Hime – _**chan**_ " ucapnya . Sedangkan Hinata yang tadi mencibir tak jelas hanya bisa merona dan tak lupa pula senyum manis terbaiknya ia sunggingkan hanya untuk Gaara .

Ya , hanya untuk Gaara .

Entah kenapa kalimat terakhir tadi membuat _**mood**_ Hinata seketika berubah muram .

Gaara yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya menampilkan raut wajah penuh dengan tanda tanya . " _**Doushite Hime**_ ? " tanya Gaara . Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah sebelum tersenyum tipis . Gaara paham , bila Hinata sudah menampilkan senyuman tipisnya berarti ia tak ingin membahas hal ini . Segera ia mencari topik baru untuk mengalihkan yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba menjadi canggung .

" Sampai kapan ? " bisik Hinata .

" Hn ? "

" Sampai kapan si tua itu mengganggu kehidupan ku " bisik Hinata pelan , namun masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda yang berada dihadapannya . Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya , rambutnya menjuntai kebawah tak kala sang empu menundukkan wajahnya . Iris _**lavender**_-nya tersembunyi , yang bisa Gaara lihat saat ini hanya bibir _**ranum**_ Hinata .

" Seandainya kita lahir di kalangan biasa , mungkin kita bisa menjalankan hubungan ini " bisik Hinata . Setelah itu hening menyelimuti keadaan . Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari Gaara .

" Hh.. Mungkin " lirih Gaara yang berhasil membuat Hinata tak mengerti karena ucapan ambigu Gaara , Gaara menengadah menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan awan – awan putih . " _**Demo**_ , aku akan terus mencintai mu dan melindungi mu walau Hiashi – _**sama**_ dan para tetua menentang hubungan kita sekaligus . " ucap Gaara mantap .

Hinata pun tersentak dan menengadah , iris _**lavender**_-nya membulat tak kala Gaara mencium bibirnya dan _**reflex**_ membuat ia berhenti nafas sejenak . Cukup lama mereka berciuman , Gaara melumat bibir Hinata lembut . Hinata mulai menutup kelopak matanya , linangan mutiara mengalir disudut kelopak matanya . Ini bukanlah tangisan kepedihan yang sering ia alirkan ketika hatinya merasa nyeri , ini adalah tangisan bahagia karena ia memiliki seorang pemuda yang mencintainya lebih dari apapun . Ia bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan Gaara .

Gaara pun melepas pagutannya dari bibir Hinata , bisa ia lihat saat ini wajah Hinata lebih merona dari pada sebelumnya . Ia terkikih pelan , membuat Hinata bingung melihatnya . " K-kenapa ketawa ? " bisik Hinata , pipinya tambah merona lagi saat mengingat jarak diantar mereka masih sangat dekat .

Gaara menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata , ia sentuh kedua pipi merona Hinata . Ia kecup lagi bibir ranum Hinata sebelum tersenyum lembut . " Padahal ini bukan ciuman pertama kita , tapi kenapa muka mu selalu memerah seperti saat kita pertama kalinya berciuman dulu ? " goda Gaara , ia mengusap lembut bibir Hinata .

" _**U-urusai**_ ! " elak Hinata dengan wajah semerah kepeting rebus , dan Gaara hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya lucu .

" Aku mencintai mu " ucap Gaara , ia mengecup singkat bibir Hinata .

" Aku juga , mencintai mu Gaara – _**kun**_ " ucap Hinata seraya memeluk badan kekar Gaara dan menumpukan dagunya di pundak kiri Gaara . Seulas senyum pun terukir di bibirnya .

.

.

" Uchiha – _**dono**_ , kita sudah sampai di kediaman _**Vangbrig**_**'s **_**Hyuuga**_ "

" Hn , tolong kabari Hiashi – _**jiisan **_agar menyambut kedatangan ku " ucap seorang pemuda dengan tudung menutupi sebagian wajahnya .

" _**Ha'I "**_ jawab pemuda satunya , ia membungkuk dengan tangan kiri berada didepan . Angin berhembus pelan , meniupi tudung hitamnya dan menampakan iris _**ebony**_-nya .

.

.

" Hinata – _**sama **_! Hinata – _**sama **_! " seru seorang pelayan , rok berendanya tampak berkibar . Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menengok kebelakang sebelum berbalik menghadap sang pelayan . " _**Doushite **_? Tenten – _**chan**_ ? " tanya Hinata .

Sang pelayan – Tenten – hanya gelagapan , ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum menyampaikan seseuatu terhadap atasannya – sekaligus teman masa kecilnya – . Iris _**ebony**_ – nya tampak bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan . Nampak ia sangat gelisah saat ini .

" _**A-ano**_.. Hiashi – _**sama**_ menyuruh saya untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan b-bahwa— " Tenten nampak gelisah , masalahnya ia tau bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini pasti tak akan begitu suka mendengar pesannya .

" Kau kenapa Tenten – chan ? Otou – sama menyuruhmu apa ? " tanya Hinata , ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri kala melihat sahabatnya semakin gelisah .

" I-itu.. beliau menyuruh saya untuk membantu ada mempersiapkan diri k-karena sebentar lagi— " Tenten menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan .

" Hh.. Sebentar lagi Uchiha – dono akan datang "

Deg

Hinata membulatkan matanya , namun sedetik kemudian ia berusaha membunyikan keterkejutannya dengan tersenyum tipis .

" S-souka ? Ng , kapan ? " tanya Hinata , terdengar nada keraguan dalam setiap ucapannya .

Tenten yang menyadari keraguan dalam majikannya hanya bisa gelagapan , alisnya saling bertekuk dan sorot matanya menampakkan kegelisahan dan kepanikan yang luar biasa . " A-ano.. B-beliau sudah berada d-di ruang tengah , Hinata – sama " ucap Tenten gugup . Keringat dingin mulai meluncur disekitar keningnya.

Hinata hanya menghela napas berat , ia pun berbalik memunggungi Tenten . " Baiklah , antarkan aku kekamar Tenten " lirih Hinata .

Tenten pun mengangguk dan menuntun nona muda Hyuuga untuk kekamarnya . Selama dalam perjalanan Hinata terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri . Sedangkan Tenten ia terlalu takut untuk memulai percakapan apalagi setelah melihat raut wajah nonanya berubah muram .

' Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku sebagai sahabatnya saja tak bisa menghiburnya ' batin Tenten sedih.

.

.

Hinata menatap datar terhadap cermin yang memantulkan dirinya yang terlihat lebih cantik dan anggun dari pada sebelumnya. Si gadis tomboy berubah menjadi gadis anggun ? sungguh lucu sekali.

" Wah , anda cantik sekali Hinata – sama ! " seru Tenten , ia tersipu melihat nona mudanya begitu cantik dengan gaun yang dipilihkannya tadi . " Nee , Hinata – sama sekarang anda tinggal mengenakan sepatu nona . Mau saya pakaikan ? " tanya Tenten yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Hinata .

" Tak usah Tenten – chan , aku bisa sendiri " ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis . Tenten pun mengangguk mengerti dan menunggu nona mudanya mengenakan sepatu balet berhak . Punggung kakinya yang putih dapat terlihat , namun itu akan tertutup karena Hinata mengenakan gaun bangsawan yang bawahannya menggunakan kain yang berlapis – lapis agar dapat terlihat mengembang dengan sempurna .

Warnanya yang coklat susu sesuai dengan kulit Hinata yang seputih susu , rambut lavender-nya pun disanggul dengan mengenakan penjepit bunga sakura . Biarpun Hinata dari keluarga bangsawan , tapi jangan lupa kerajaan Hyuuga dibangun di tanah Jepang . Jadi , biarpun mereka bangsawan setidaknya mereka juga harus mengenakan produk dalam negeri . Seperti jepit yang sedang dikenakan Hinata misalnya.

Hinata pun pergi keruang tengah dengan Tenten sebagai penuntun . Selama dalam perjalan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua . Tak terasa mereka pun sampai diruang tengah .

Tenten pun membukakan daun pintu sebelah kanan , dan membungkuk hormat . Mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki ruangan , setelah mengucapkan terima kasih terhadap Tenten , Hinata pun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Dan disinilah dia , berdiri diam terpaku terhadap ketiga sosok laki – laki yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda – beda .

" Oh , Hinata kau sudah datang ? Kemarilah " ucap Hiashi seraya menepuk pelan sofa disampingnya , menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya . Hinata tak mengangguk , namun ia menuruti keinginan atau mungkin perintah dari sang ayah .

" Ucapkan salam pada Pangeran Sasuke , Hime " perintah Hiashi ia menatap Hinata datar .

Hinata hanya menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada sambil melirik kearah lain , mengusahakan untuk tidak bertatapan dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah menyeringai terhadapnya –walau tak ada yang tau- .

" Hinata.. " tergur sang ayah , namun tak dihiraukan oleh Hinata .

Hiashi hanya menghela napas sebelum tersenyum terhadap dua tamu yang ada didepannya ini . " Maafkan Hinata , dia memang pemalu jadi susah untuk bersoliasasi dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya " ucap Hiashi seraya tersenyum palsu . Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap tajam sang ayah , sudut siku-siku terpampang di keningnya .

" Tak apa , aku mengerti " ucap Sasuke seramah mungkin walau raut wajahnya bertampang datar .

" Nah , Hinata bagaimana kalau kau jalan – jalan dengan Sasuke – dono di kota ? " tanya Hiashi sehalus mungkin , walau dalam hati ia memaki ketidak sopanan sang anak .

" Berdua ? " tanya Hinata , ia melirik malas kearah sang ayah .

Sedangkan sang ayah hanya mengangguk dengan bertampang innocent .

" Gak " jawab Hinata singkat . Ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi , sedangkan Hiashi sudah mati – matian menahan emosi agar tak membentak sang anak didepan tamu pentingnya .

" Baiklah kalau begitu , kau akan kukurung selama seminggu di menara atas , bagaimana ? " tanya Hiashi , sepasang tanduk mulai muncul diatas kepalanya . Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menggerutu sebelum mempersetujui perintah sang ayah . Ia menghela napas sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan melirik malas kearah pemuda yang tengah menatapnya datar.

" Hh.. baiklah , ayo kita jalan – jalan Pangeran " ucap Hinat malas , ia pun berjalan terlebih dahulu saat sang pangeran beranjak dari duduknya . Belum Hiashi mengeluarkan protesnya Hinata memotong , " Aku ingin ambil topi dan sarung tangan , Tou – sama " ucap Hinata datar , ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiga laki-laki diruangan tersebut.

" Menarik " guman Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Uchiha's tactics

_**Louise Yuiki present ©**_

_**Lucifer**_

_**Don't like ? Don't read it .**_

_**Warning : ada typo's , disini Hinata bukanlah gadis lemah lembut , dia disini menjadi gadis tomboy yang pandai berekspresi . Jadi jangan kaget bila kelakuan Hinata tak sesuai dengan Hinata yang asli.**_

Chapter 2 : Uchiha Tactic's

.

.

Hari ini , langit tampak begitu mendung . Hinata yang pada dasarnya menyukai hujan tampak sangat antusias menantikan hujan turun ke muka bumi . Dalam hati , ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa kepada _**Kami-sama**_ agar hujan turun .

Sedangkan sang pemuda yang ada disamping Hinata hanya berdecak sebal , masalahnya baru kali ini dia dicuekin super abis sama yang namanya PEREMPUAN . Biasanya , ia lah yang paling cuek terhadap makhluk yang namanya hawa . Tapi , kali ini berbeda . Masalahnya , yang mencuekinya ini adalah seorang putri terhormat sekaligus tunangannya .

Sebenarnya Sasuke pingin aja bentak – betakin Hinata , tapi mengingat Hinata adalah tunangannya dan cinta pertamanya ia pun mengurungkan niatnya . Dan lagi pula , hatinya yang memanas tadi luluh seketika saat mengdapi Hinata dengan topi rajutan rotan yang dihiasi bunga – bunga disekitar topi tersebut .

Oh , sungguh betapa manisnya Hinata pada saat itu .

Coba saja Hinata mengeluarkan rona merah kesukaannya , pasti akan tambah imut .

" Jadi , kita mau kemana ? " tanya Sasuke jengah , jujur saja selama dalam perjalanan mereka hanya berdiam dan terus berjalan tanpa tujuan .

" Pasar " jawab Hinata datar

Sasuke menyerngit , ia tak mengerti jalan pikir gadis yang ada disampingnya ini . Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau suka bertanya , jadi ia hanya diam dan mengikuti gadis manis yang lebih pendek dari pada dirinya .

Oh Sasuke , seandainya kau tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk.

.

.

Sesampainya dipasar , Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian . Mengapa tidak ? mereka kan termaksud orang yang dihormati suatu keberuntungan bisa lihat orang terpenting melalui jarak dekat apalagi menyapanya bukan ?

" _**Konnichiwa , **_Hinata_** – sama**_ " sapa seorang warga , ia mengenakan baju kumuh layaknya warga biasanya . Ia tersenyum ramah , yang dibalas dengan senyum ramah oleh yang di sapa .

" Ah , _**Konnichiwa**_ Sasuke – _**sama**_ " kata orang itu lagi , kala melihat Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam . Ia membungkuk hormat walau keringat dingin mulai melinang di sekitar pelipisnya .

" Hn " hanya itu respon Sasuke yang berhasil menambah poin _**min**_ bagi sang Hime .

Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke , langkahnya tampak di hentak – hentakkan yah walau bagi orang lain itu terdengar seperti iringan melodi . Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kala Hinata mulai menjauh .

Hinata terus berjalan , tak perduli dengan pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya . Tak selang berapa lama kemudian langkahnya terhenti kala ia mencium aroma familiar di indera penciumannya . Ia mengikuti aroma tersebut sampai ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko roti yang bertuliskan _**" Nara ' s bakery "**_ .

Kriing

Hinata seketika membantu kala ia memasuki toko roti tersebut . Bagaimana tidak , toko roti yang dulu sering ia kunjungi waktu masih kekanakan sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah café mungil yang hangat dan _**freshing**_ . Didalam toko itu terdapat roti baru keluar dari oven berjejer rapi di rak – rak khusus sesuai tipe , tak juga disana ada meja kotak yang memeliki empat bangku untuk setiap meja . Didalam café tersebut terdapat taman buatan dengan kolam dan air mancur penghias , music beritme lambat , dan dibelakang café tersbut terdapat taman bunga yang dirawat khusus oleh sang pemilik toko .

Oh , betapa bahagianya Hinata saat mengetahui toko roti langganannya sewaktu kecil mengalami banyak perubahan .

" Selamat da— Hinata – _**sama**_ ! " pekik seorang pria dengan rambut seperti nanas . Mata _**obsian**_-nya terbelalak kala melihat orang terpenting di Negara mampir ke toko rotinya .

" Kau tetap tak berubah , Shika – _**kun**_ " ujar Hinata lembut , ia tersenyum geli kala melihat pemuda itu banyak tak berubah .

Kriing

Lonceng pintu kembali berbunyi , seorang pemuda berambut berlawanan dengan arah grafitasi masuk dengan bertampang datar . " Hinata apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "

Hinata mendengus sebal , ia pun berkacak pinggang . " Tentu saja aku ingin mampir kesini , dan oh perkenalkan dia ini Nara Shikamaru . Tunangan pura – pura ku sewaktu aku kecil " ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum geli .

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya berdecak sebal , " Hei ! Itukan karena saya dapat hukuman dari _**tou – san !**_ "

" Tapi aku senang kok , waktu itu tiba – tiba kau melamar ku . Yah , walau pura – pura sih " ucap Hinata menggoda , sedangkan yang digoda hanya memutar bola mata bosan .

" Ehm " Sasuke berdehem kala ia merasa diacuhkan oleh kedua pemuda-pemudi yang asik bernostalgia . Hei , ayolah seorang Uchiha diabaikan ? _**Hell yeah**_..

" O-oh.. Dan pemuda ini , Uchiha Sasuke . Tu.. err… Teman ku ! " ucap Hinata mantap , ia menyeringai kala berhasil membuat Sasuke merengut kesal dengan lontaran Hinata . Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus geli , " Semua _**pangeran**_ yang ada di negeri ini selalu anda katakan _**teman**_ kecuali seseorang— "

" Shika – _**kun**_ ! " seru Hinata , ia memotong ucapan Shikamaru kala mengingat Shikamaru orang yang selalu suka hampir membongkar sebuah rahasia .

Shikamaru terkikik pelan , sedangkan Sasuke tentu saja menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada . Pertanda ia tak suka dengan situasi disini apalagi melihat orang yang dicintainya begitu akrab dengan cowok siapa tadi ? Nira ? Nuru ? ah Sasuke memiliki pengingatan yang buruk rupanya .

" Jadi , mau apa anda kemari ? " tanya Shikamaru seraya menyiapkan sebuah mampan , bersiap untuk mengambil roti pesanan Hinata .

" Seperti biasa , Shika – _**kun**_ " ucap Hinata lembut , ia pun berjalan kesebuah meja dekat taman bunga sebelumnya ia melirik Sasuke , member kode agar ia mengikuti Hinata .

" _**Cheese found and Tirramissu cake ?**_ " tanya Shikamaru , Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai respon . " _**And , Uchiha – sama . Do you want Tomato cake , Tomato found , Tomato pancake , or Tomato cupcake ?**_ "

Sasuke tersentak , ia mendelik curiga kearah pemuda berambut nanas . ' dari mana dia tau kesukaan ku ? ' tanya Sasuke dalam hati .

" Tenang saja Uchiha – _**sama **_, dari mana saya tahu— " Shikamaru berbalik dan tersenyum ramah . " –Saya tau dari seseorang " setelah itu Shikamaru mengambil beberapa cake Sasuke dan Hinata .

" Tenang saja , disini pembuatannya sama saja seperti dikerajaan . Jadi jangan berharap roti ini tidak bersih dan ada racunnya " ucap Hinata malas seraya menyantap potongan pertama kue kejunya . Ia berucap seperti itu karena mengetahui , setelah melihat muka curiga dari parasnya setelah Shikamaru menghidangkan beberapa kue dan minuman di meja Hinata dan Sasuke .

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang sedang dengan tenangnya melahap potongan – potongan kue yang sudah di potongnya tadi . Lalu , ia melirik kue yang ada di hadapannya . Dengan ragu , ia mencuil kue tersebut dengan garpu sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut .

_**Hap**_

Iris _**onyx**_ Sasuke ketika membulat , ia melirik kebawah . Memandangin _**Tomato pancake**_ dengan cukup lama . Hinata hanya terkikik pelan , " Sudah ku bilangkan ? kue ini yang buat Shika – _**kun**_ , dia memang pantas dengan profesinya sekarang ini yah walau pemalas "

Sasuke melahap lagi kuenya , entah kenapa hatinya berbunga – bunga kala memakan potongan roti-nya- tersebut. Hinata yang meihatnya hanya mendengus geli dalam hati , tak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha bisa bersikap seperti itu . Ia pun mengambil jus _**blueberry**_-nya , menyereputnya sedikit . Namun , seketika iris _**lavender**_- Hinata membulat . Dengan tiba – tiba ia berdiri dari mejanya dan langsung meninggalkan toko kala sudah meletakkan beberapa kepingan emas di meja tersebut .

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengejar Hinata kala Hinata mulai lari keluar dari toko roti .

Setelah kedua pemuda-pemudi itu keluar , Shikamaru keluar dari ruangannya . Ia pun membereskan piring dan gelas yang dipakai Hinata dan Sasuke tadi . Sebelumnya ia mengambil kepingan emas tersebut lalu menyeringai .

" Semoga anda berhasil menjalankan rencana mu , Hinata – _**sama**_ " ucapnya sebelum pergi membawa mampan yang berikan piring – piring kotor .

.

.

Malam ini , langit menangis . Sama seperti Hinata , ia menangis kala sebuah kejadian menimpanya ketika ia bersama si bungsu Uchiha sore tadi . Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya , merapatkan diri dengan merengkuhkan badannya . Ia menatap kosong terhadap gaun tidur _**violet**_-nya .

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang tengah berlari mengejarnya . Ini bukan kenapa , tapi ini memang disengajanya karena setelah makan kue buatan Shikamaru entah kenapa ia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya ._

" _Hei , kau kenapa sih ? " tanya Sasuke heran , ia menarik lengan kiri Hinata kala perempuan itu berusaha lari meninggalkannya –lagi- ._

" _Lepaskan ! Dan itu bukan urusan mu ! " bentak Hinata tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bingung dan kecewa dari obsian Sasuke ._

" _Kau ini aneh sekali , tadi di toko kau baik kenapa tiba – tiba sekarang kau jadi judes begini ? " tanya Sasuke . Hinata berhenti memberontak , ia pun berbalik dan menatap tajam mutiara onyx Sasuke . " Sudah kubilangkan , aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan mu kenapa kau masih memaksa ku ? " tanya Hinata mengalih pembicaraan ._

" _Itu karena— "_

" _Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu kehidupan ku Uchiha ?! "_

" _Hinata de— "_

" _Dari dulu , kau selalu merampas apa yang menjadi hak kebahagian ku kau tau kan kalau aku tak mencintai mu aku mencintai— "_

" _AKU MENCINTAI MU HINATA ! TAK BISAKAH KAU TAHU SEBERAPA LAMA PENANTIAN KUWAKTU ITU HAH ?! " bentak Sasuke , ia mencengkram erat kedua pundak mungil Hinata yang sukses membuat sang empu merintih kesakitan ._

" _Dari dulu.. aku sudah mencintai mu , sebelum si Sabaku itu merebutmu dari ku.. " bisik Sasuke parau , ia menunduk membunyikan raut kepedihannya kala Hinata menengadah menatapnya tak percaya ._

" _Dari dulu aku sering mengganggu mu karena aku ingin memcari perhatian mu.. " Sasuke menghela napas , entah kenapa dadanya tiba – tiba menjadi sesak . " Tapi kau tak pernah melihat ku , yang kau lihat adalah Gaara-Gaara-dan Gaara . Tak pernah aku ! " Sasuke pun merengkuh tubuh mugil Hinata . Namun itu tak berlangsung lama kerena Hinata—_

_PLAK_

_Menampar Sasuke ._

" _Tapi , aku benci dengan orang yang lebih memilih kepentingan dirinya sendiri " ucap Hinata dingin . Langit mulai menghitam , bahkan sangat hitam . Sangking hitamnya , siang ini terasa seperti malam hari . Tak ada sinar , sama seperti pantulan mata berbeda warna Hinata dan Sasuke ._

_Hinata pun berbalik , meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menunduk . Namun , baru sepuluh langkah ia melangkah terdengar tawa seseorang – atau lebih tepatnya, tawa Sasuke ._

" _Tsk , memangnya kenapa kalau aku mementingkan diri ku sendiri ? " tanya Sasuke remeh kala tawa lengkingnya mulai mereda . Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata . Saat berada didepan Hinata , ia menatap tajam amethyst Hinata ._

" _Kau tahu , seorang Uchiha akan selalu mendapatkan apa saja yang ia inginkan . Bahkan posisi pertama pun dimenangkan dengan mudah oleh Uchiha " ucap Sasuke sinis . Ia pun membelai lembut pipi Hinata , walau pun sudah ditepis beberapa kali tapi Sasuke tak bergeming . Ia terus saja mengelus sampai Hinata capek sendiri untuk mengepis tangannya . " Aku tak akan menyerahkanmu kepada siapapun , walau harus cara licik sekalipun " ucap __Sasuke__ , ia membelai halus pipi H__inata__ ._

" _Bahkan , aku bisa saja menyuruh pasukan ku untuk menghancurkan klan mu . Klan Hyuuga bila kau menolak menikah dengan ku "_

_Hinata membulatkan matanya , ia pun mundur beberapa langkah setelah menepis – lagi – tangan sang Uchiha . " Apa maksud mu ?! Kau ingin menakuti ku eh Uchiha ? Cih jangan berharap aku takut dengan ucapan mu itu ! "_

" _Akan ku bantai klan mu bila kau tak menyetujuinya , Hime " ucapnya seraya menyeringai . Hi__nata__ yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri . " Dan juga , pemuda yang kau cintai "_

" _Tsk , tak akan pernah ! " bantah Hinata ._

" _Ceh , liat saja . Siapa nanti yang akan bertekuk lutut nanti " ucapnya sinis , ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Hinata yang masih setia menatapnya tajam . Tetes demi tetes , air hujan pun turun . Tetesan air itu makin deras kala sosok pemuda Uchiha itu hilang di lahap kegelapan ._

_**FlashbakOff**_

" Hhh.. " Hinata menghela napas panjang , ia sudah tak menangis lagi tapi dadanya masih sesak kala mengingat ancaman sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut .

" _Bahkan , aku bisa saja menyuruh pasukan ku untuk menghancurkan klan mu . Klan Hyuuga "_

Kata – kata Sasuke mulai tergiang lagi di otaknya , ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur . Ia benamkan lagi wajahnya pada bantal ungu kesayangan . Walau samar , tapi bisa kita dengar Hinata tengah menghela napas berat .

' Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? Apakah aku harus menerima lamaran ini ? ' tanya Hinata dalam hati . Ia pun menoleh kesamping , alisnya menekuk menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir . Mata rembulan Hinata menatap nanar rembulan purnama yang tengah bergantung dilangit melalui jendela besar kamarnya .

' Apa aku harus meninggalkan Gaara , demi keselematannya dan klan ku dari Uchiha ? ' tanya Hinata –lagi- dalam hati . ' apa reaksi Gaara saat mengetahui bahwa aku ingin meakhiri hubungan ku dengannya ? ' Hinata pun bergerak melentangkan badannya . Hinata menatap nanar langit – langit kamarnya , ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kala air mata siap untuk tumpah lagi . ' Tidak , bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah bikin dadaku sesak . Bagaimana kalau ini menjadi kenyataan ? ' Hinata menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya . Air matanya mulai tumpah lagi , hisakan kecil mulai keluar . Walau tak sekeras tangisan bayi , tapi tangisan ini begitu pilu begitu menyanyat hati bila kita mendengarnya .

" _**Kami – sama , doushite ?... Doushite ? Kami – sama.. hiks.. **_" racau Hinata tak jelas , Hinata pun menarik lengan kanannya yang menutup akses pandangnya . " Kenapa ? Apa salah ku hingga engkau memberikan cobaan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk ku terima . Hiks.. tak cukupkah memberikan ku penderitaan dengan perginya _**Kaa – san**_ dan Hanabi – _**chan**_ dari ku ? "

" Dan sekarang , Neji_** – niisan**_ pun mulai menjauh dari jangkauan ku . Bahkan _**Otou – san**_ yang dulu sangat ku sayangi berubah karena kejadian waktu itu . Dan sekarang , apa ? Apakah aku harus melepaskan Gaara – _**kun**_ juga ? " Hinata menghirup nafas sebanyak – banyaknya kala merasa tenggorokannya tercekat .

" Lalu setelah itu apa ? belum puaskah kau menyiksaki seperti ini ? Eh _**Kami – sama ?**_ " Hinata pun menjerit frustasi , ia terus saja menjerit dan melimpari benda – benda yang ada didekatnya . Tak mengindahkan beberapa pelayan dan pengawal yang mulai menggedor – gedor pintu kamarnya , ia terus saja memecahkan , menghambur , merobek , apa saja asalkan bisa meredam kan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam .

" Hinata ! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam ! Hinata ! " teriak Neji , ia tak kalah kerasnya mendobrak – dobrak pintu kamar Hinata kala mendengar suara kaca pecah .

PRAANG

" Hinata ! Buka pintunya ! Hinata ! " teriak Neji lagi , ia berusaha mendobrak lagi kala Hinata menjawab panggilannya .

" DIAM KAU NEJI ! " teriak Hinata frustasi . Neji seketika membulatkan matanya tak percaya , selama ini adik perempuan yang ia kenal tak pernah membentaknya sekeras ini . Walau ia marah sekalipun Hinata pasti hanya mendiaminya , bukan membentak seperti tadi .

Hening .

Setelah Hinata membentak tadi , seluruh pelayan – pengawal – termaksud Neji pun diam membantu . Namun , tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah tawa frustasi di dalam kamar Hinata .

" HAHAHAHA ! Kenapa ? Kenapa berhenti _**nii-san**_ !? Kaget eh melihat ku yang seperti ini eh ? HAHAHAHA ! " Hinata tertawa layaknya seorang physicopat yang tertawa puas dengan hasil kerjanya mencingcang tubuh manusia . Ia mulai menghamburkan apapun dengan ganas dan membabi buta .

.

.

Neji mengaktifkan _**byakugan**_-nya kala mendengar suara barang pecah – lagi – yang berasal dari kamar Hinata . Rambut coklatnya berubah merah kala ia mengaktifkan senjata keturunan Hyuuga . Irisnya yang sama dengan Hinata berubah menjadi _**ruby**_ , disekitar kelopak mata tersebut terdapat urat – urat kecil yang terpampang jelas .

" Biarkan dia Neji " tegur seseorang , seketika Neji tersentak dan berbalik . " _**Tou – sama**_ ! " pekik Neji pelan . Ia membungkuk sedikit badannya tak kala Hiashi berjalan mendekat . " Berikan ia waktu sendiri untuk melepaskan beban yang ada di pikirannya , mungkin dengan cara begitu ia bisa melepaskan semua bebannya walau sedikit " ucap Hiashi . Walau tampangnya datar , tapi ada raut kecemasan di pancaran matanya dan nada bicara Hiashi .

" Apakah tak apa – apa , membiarkan Hinata begitu ? Maksud ku , bagaimana ia berusaha mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri ? " tanya Neji khawatir , Hiashi hanya menatap Neji datar sebelum menepuk pundak Neji pelan .

" Dia masih memiliki orang yang ia cintai , jangan khawatir " ucapnya setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan beberapa pelayan dan Neji yang tengah menatapnya khawatir .

" Kuharap begitu " bisik Neji , setelah itu ia menghilang .

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan kala sinar mentari mulai menyilaukan matanya . Ia tidak beranjak bangun karena merasa masih enggan untuk bangun , ia memejamkan lagi matanya dengan memunggungi sinar matahari .

Hinata mulai terlelap lagi , namun tak lama kemudian ia terbangun lagi . Ia pun menguap kecil sebelum merubah posisinya menjadi duduk . Ia mengucek-ngucekkan kedua matanya sebelum pandangannya terlihat lebih jernih dan bisa melihat sekitar kondisi kamarnya .

Menyedihkan

Itulah kalimat pertama yang terbelesik diotak Hinata . Ia melirik kekanan setelah itu kekiri . Kamarnya yang dulu luas,rapi,dan bersih sekrang kurang lebih seperti kapal pecah . Kaca yang berserakan , baju-baju yang berhamburan , busa sofa yang mencuat keluar , bunga lavender yang mulai lanyu , meja terbalik dengan kaca yang sudah pecah , bahkan lemari khususnya pun tampak berantakan .

Hinata menghela napas berat , ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamar . Ia tak peduli dengan derajatnya yang masih mengenakan gaun _**violet**_ tidur kesayangannya . Dan ia juga tak peduli dengan telapak kakinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah .

" Hinata – _**sama **_! " seru seseorang dari kejauhan . Hinata pun berbalik , disana seorang gadis bebaju pelayan dengan rambut dicepol dua berlari menuju dirinya . Hinata menatap kosong terhadap sahabat masa kecilnya ini .

" Tenten – _**chan**_... " guman Hinata lirih .

" Anda baik – baik saja ? _**Kami – sama**_... kaki anda kenapa ? " tanya Tenten panik , ia pun berjongkok melihat prihatin pada telapak kaki Hinata yang sudah berubah warna .

" Oh , ini ? Aku tak apa-apa . Tak usah khawatir " ucap Hinata , ia pun berbalik namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Gaar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tengah menatapnya tajam . Hinata menunduk membunyikan raut gelisah nya saat Gaara mulai menghampirinya dengan tatapan menusuk yang masih ditenggernya .

" Kaki mu kenapa ? " tanya Gaara , ia menghela napas berat kala Hinata hanya menggeleng . Enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara . " Kenapa tak diobati ? " tanya Gaara lagi , namun Hinata hanya menggeleng membuat Gaara frustasi .

Dengan sigap , Gaara menggendong Hinata dengan ala _**bridal style **_mengacuhkan Tenten yang tengah menyeringai melihat sikap Gaara yang jarang ia lihat .

.

.

" Kau tak apa-apa ? " tanya Gaara khawatir , ia menggulung pelan telapak dan punggung kaki Hinata dengan perban . Sedangkan yang ditanya tak menjawab , ia manatap kosong terhadap lantai marmer kamarnya .

Gaara mendesah pelan , ia pun menyentuh dagu Hinata . Menyeruh sang empu untuk menatapnya . Namun yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata pucat keunguan tengah menatapnya hampa . Tak ada lagi sinar disana , sinar yang selalu dikagumi Gaara secara diam-diam. " Apa aku tak bisa dipercaya jadi kau tak ingin menceritakannya kepada ku ? " tanya Gaara . Hinata menggeleng pelan , membuat Gaara kecewa .

" Lantas apa ? " tanya Gaara , suaranya mulai naik satu oktaf .

" A-aku.. tak sanggup untuk.. menceritakannya .. " bisik Hinata yang masih dapat ditangkap oleh Gaara . Iris _**lavender**_-Hinata seketika membulat kala merasa sapuan basah nan lembut menyentuh permukaan kulit keningnya . Hinata melirik keatas , menemukan Gaara tengah mencium keningnya lembut .

" Apapun yang terjadi , aku akan selalu mendengarkannya " bisik Gaara tepat di telinga kanan Hinata . Sedangkan Hinata sudah mulai merona kala kulitnya disapu dengan hangat nafasnya Gaara . " Jadi , ceritakan . Apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Gaara – lagi – kali ini lebih lembut .

Hinata menghela napas sepanjang sebelum menatap iris _**emerald**_-Gaara mantap . " Kau tahu.. Uchiha Sasuke ? " tanya Hinata . Bisa ia lihat Gaara terkejut , namun sedetik kemudian Gaara membunyikan raut wajahnya dengan menatap Hinata tajam . Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

" Kemarin , dia datang kesini.. " kata Hinata . " Dan kami jalan – jalan kepasar bersama dan ketoko Shika – _**kun**_— "

" Awalnya aku ingin mengerjai Uchiha – _**dono**_ tapi aku lupa saat mampir ketoko Shika – _**kun**_ . Saat hendak memakan roti yang kupesan aku baru ingat bahwa aku kesini ingin mengerjai Uchiha – _**dono**_—"

" Lalu aku lari keluar , kukira dia tak mengejarku . Tetapi , ia mengejar ku.. " Hinata menunduk , membunyikan wajah ayunya dari iris _**emerald**_ Gaara . " Lalu ia menarik lengan ku , dari situlah masalah aku dan dia dimulai— "

" Ia meminta ku untuk menjadi mempelai wanitanya.. " Hinata menghela napas berat , cairan bening nang hangat mulai menggumpal di pelupuk matanya . " Tapi , aku menolaknya.. Setelah itu , ia marah padaku karena ia tahu alasan aku menolaknya adalah— aku menyukai seorang pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara "

" Ia mengancam akan— " Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya kala cairan hangat mengalir melintas di pipi tembemnya . Ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan kanan Gaara , ia usap kan telapak tangan kanan Gaara kepipi _**chubby**_-nya yang sudah dilumuri dengan air matanya sendiri .

" Membantai klan ku dan juga ia akan melukai dirimu , Gaara – _**kun**_ ! Hiks.. " Gaara membulatkan matanya kala mendengar lontaran terakhir Hinata . Entah kenapa tiba – tiba dadanya terasa sesak kala Hinata memeluknya erat .

" Hiks.. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Hiks.. _**Okaa-san**_ , Hanabi – _**chan**_ , Neji-_**nii**_ , bahkan _**Tou-sama**_ sudah tak peduli lagi padaku , mereka bahkan meninggalkan ku didunia kesendirian yang tak ada ujungnya . Aku juga sudah melepaskan mereka agar mereka tak akan pernah lagi merasakan kesepian dan kesedihan yang aku rasakan , aku membiarkan mereka bahagia tanpa ku . Hiks.. Apakah .. Hiks.. Apakah aku harus melepaskan mu juga agar.. Hiks… kau selamat dan bahagia.. Hiks.. tanpa ku ? " Hinata mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya kala ia berkata panjang lebar sambil terisak . Ia mengatur kinerja pernapasannya kala merasa mereka kekurangan pasokan oksigen .

" Mungkin memang benar , hiks.. Bila tanpa ku , mungkin kau akan bahagia hiks.. kau juga tak akan mendapatkan sindiran dan tatapan sinis dari para tetua.. hiks.. " Hinata melepaskan pelukannya , ia mengusap pelan pipinya lalu ia tersenyum .

Tersenyum getir .

" Yah.. mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi dari kehidupan mu.. "ucap Hinata lirih , ia pun berdiri seraya menunduk . Namun , sesuatu menariknya sehingga ia terduduk kembali . Namun kali ini ia tak duduk di kasur empuknya , melainkan duduk dipangkuan Gaara .

" Gaara – _**kun**_ , apa yang— hmmph " Hinata membulatkan matanya kala Gaara membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman . Kali ini ciuman yang Gaara berikan sedikit kasar . Lidah Gaara mengekspos lebih dalam , mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Hinata .

Setelah merasa paru-paru mulai memberontak , Gaara pun dengan enggan melepaskan _**ciuman panas**_-nya . Bisa ia lihat sekarang nafas Hinata yang tersengal-sengal , matanya sayu , dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka .

Sungguh pemandangan yang menggiurkan .

Dan Gaara pun mulai melumat lagi bibir mungil Hinata yang tak berdaya , hanya melumat kok bukan mengulum . Ng , apa bedanya ya ?

" G-Gaara-ugh.. _**kun**_.. He-hentikan ! " Hinata pun mendorong lembut dada bidang Gaara dan usahanya ini berhasil . " Mencium seorang putri itu sangat tak sopan , _**Taishō Gaara – sama**_ " tutur Hinata . Ia menatap tajam kearah Gaara walau wajahnya sudah semerah kepeting rebus .

Dalam hati Gaara tertawa tak kala melihat tingkah konyol Hinata , kekasihnya . " Aku hanya ingin mencium kekasih ku saja , apa itu tidak boleh ? " tanya Gaara datar , ia memutar mata bosan kala Hinata siap melayangkan aksi protesnya .

" Te-tentu saja tidak boleh ! " protes Hinata .

" _**Hee**_.. jadi kau tak suka bila ku cium eh ? " goda Gaara , ia mengerling nakal bibir seksi nya menyeringai nakal .

Glup . Ukh , sungguh seksi sekali .

Apa ? Seksi ? Hinata menggeleng kuat – kuat , ia menepuk – nepuk jidatnya pelan . " Jadi ? " tanya Gaara lagi , seringai menggoda masih tertampang di bibir tipisnya . Hinata hanya meneguk ludah , lalu ia pun menunduk dan jangan lupa kebiasaan bila ia gugup pun ia lakukan . Dengan jari telunjuk saling bertaut , Hinata berucap dengan terbata .

" A-aku.. su-su-su-su-su-su-su.. "

" Su ? "

" Su-su-suka kok.. " bisik Hinata pelan , ia semakin menunduk membunyikan raut wajahnya yang sudah sangat merona . Gaara sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tersenyum , senyum lebar pun terpampang menebarkan poin plus untuk sang pemuda bersurai _**ruby**_ . Pesona .

Hinata menatap Gaara tanpa berkedip , bagaimana tak terpana bila seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang terkenal datar sedater triplek tersenyum lebar kearah mu ?

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

_**Phees**_

Yak , pemirsa dalam waktu tiga detik senyuman lebar Gaara dapat membuat sang _**Heiress Hyuuga**_ pingsan dengan wajah yang merona hebat . Dan Gaara pun paniknya bukan main .

Unik .

.

.

Gaara memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata yang tengah tak sadarkan diri beberapa menit yang lalu . Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan eh ? _**Ne**_ ,Gaa-ra – _**chan**_ ?

Sikap posesif Gaara akan takut perginya Hinata semakin menjadi kala Hinata mengucap sebuah kalimat yang terus berputar-putar dalam memorinya .

" _**Ia mengancam akan— Membantai klan ku dan juga ia akan melukai dirimu , Gaara – kun ! Hiks.. "**_

" _**Hiks.. Apakah aku harus melepaskan mu juga agar.. Hiks… kau selamat dan bahagia.. Hiks.. tanpa ku ? "**_

Gaara memejamkan matanya erat , ia pun merengkuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya semakin erat .

" _**Mungkin memang benar , hiks.. Bila tanpa ku , mungkin kau akan bahagia hiks.. kau juga tak akan mendapatkan sindiran dan tatapan sinis dari para tetua.. hiks.. "**_

" Tidak " guman Gaara , ia pun melirik kebawah dimana disitu terdapat seorang gadis tengah… tertidur ?

_**Wait**_ , sejak kapan Hinata yang tadinya pingsan menjadi tertidur ?

Tapi itu tak terlalu dipikirkan Gaara , masalahnya sekarang bagaimana caranya membuat gadis yang direngkuhnya ini bebas dari jeratan sang bungsu Uchiha dan membuat gadis ini tak lagi lepas dari genggamannya .

" Mengapa didunia ini harus ada kekuatan yang saling menindas ? " bisik Gaara terhadap sosok perempuan yang tengah tertidur pulas didepannya . Sekali lagi , Gaara menghela napas lalu ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata . Tak lama kemudian alam mimpi pun menjemputnya .

To be continued

.

.

Terima kasih untuk review-nya , gomen tak bisa balas satu – satu author sibuk dengan aktivitas sekolah . Hontou ni Arigatou , minna !


	4. Chapter 4 A Wish That I Can't Reach

_**Lucifer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By : Louise Yuiki**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Cinta itu egois . Kita akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kita bisa bersamanya .**_

_**Walau ia tak mencintai kita .**_

Chapters 3 : A Wish That I Can't Reach

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut _**musim semi**_ tampak melangkah dengan terburu – buru atau lebih tepatnya tengah berlari . Nafasnya tampak tersengal – sengal , sesekali iris _**emerald**_-nya melirik kebelakang .

" Jangan biarkan ia kabur ! " teriak seorang penjaga , ia meng-komando pasukannya untuk segera mengejar seorang manusia bertudung tersebut. Seluruh pasukan tampak berlari dengan tergesa – gesa , mereka berlomba – lomba menangkap sosok bertudung tersebut .

" Tch ! " Gadis bertudung yang dikejar oleh beberapa pengawal itu mendecih pelan , ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dalam tas kecil yang berteger nyaman di pinggulnya . Ia mengangkat tongkat itu tinggi – tinggi sebelum berucap—

" _**Sakura no Majutsu !**_ "

Cahaya berwarna pink keputihan tampak mengelilingi sekitar tubuh gadis tudung tersebut , cahaya itu semakin terang , bahkan terlalu terang dan itu mendapati sang pengawal yang mengejar sosok tersebut berhenti untuk menutupi kedua mata mereka yang mendadak sakit karena cahaya yang dikeluarkan sosok bertudung tersebut terlalu terang .

Sedetik kemudia sosok itu menghilang diiringi dengan cahaya pink keputihan itu yang semakin meredup dan menghilang .

.

.

_**Louise Yuiki present ©**_

_**Lucifer**_

_**Don't like ? Don't read it .**_

_**Warning : ada typo's , disini Hinata bukanlah gadis lemah lembut , dia disini menjadi gadis tomboy yang pandai berekspresi . Jadi jangan kaget bila kelakuan Hinata tak sesuai dengan Hinata yang asli. Kritik dan saran ditanggung author (?) .**_

.

.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya kala ia merasakan hembusan hangat menggelitik di sekitar pangkal lehernya . Setelah cukup kembali dengan kesadarannya , ia pun melirik kebawah . Gambaran yang tertangkap di retinanya adalah rambut merah bata yang acak – acakkan dan punggung yang kembang-kempis .

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah , ia hanya memejamkan matanya erat – erat untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya . Jantungnya sudah lomba lari marathon sejak ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai sedang memeluknya .

Namun perlahan senyum mengembang dibibir mungilnya , ia pun dengan tangan yang gemetar perlahan mengusap lebut rambut merah bata pemuda tersebut .

Dengan belaian sayang ia berikan , ia menghirup dalam – dalam aroma _**khas**_ shampoo yang pemuda itu kenakan . Andai saja , andai saja waktu bisa berhenti Hinata akan sangat berterima kasih dengan _**Kami – sama**_ karena mengabulkan keinginannya tersebut . Namun sayang , itu hal yang mustahil .

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya semakin mengerat .

" _**O-ohayou**_.. " sapa Hinata gugup . Dapat dirasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat . Ia berharap detak jantungnya tak dapat disadari oleh pemuda yang ada didepannya ini namun sayang pemuda tersebut dapat merasakan detak jantung Hinata yang tidak normal .

" Kau masih mengungkapkan ini masih pagi ? " tanya Gaara , ia tertawa kecil dalam pelukannya . Sedangkan Hinata memasang wajah bingungnya sebelum berubah menjadi merah padam . " A-ah.. maksud ku.. "

" Hn , _**Ohayou **_Hinata – _**Hime**_ " Gaara pun menengadah , menatap langsung kedua bola mata perak lavender Hinata . Senyum kecil ia sungguhkan untuk Hinata seorang yang beruntung dapat meluluhkan hatinya yang sedingin es .

Sesaat kemudian , mereka berdua saling tatap – menatap seolah mencari sebuah jawaban dari kedua pasang mata lawannya . Di pandangan Hinata sekarang adalah sepasang mata hijau samudra yang tengah berlinang – linang karena terpantul oleh cahaya matahari yang buram .

Sama hal dengan Gaara , ia merasa seperti melihat bulan yang tengah memancarkan keindahannya setiap malam untuk semua orang yang penyuka bulan . Mata itu seperti tengah memancarkan sinarnya yang seolah – olah dapat menghipnotiskan Gaara untuk tidak beralih menatap yang lain .

Acara tatap menatap harus diputus oleh suara ketukan pintu yang terburu – buru .

" Hinata – _**chan**_ ! Hinata – _**chan**_ ! " panggil seseorang .

Dan detik itu juga , raut wajah Hinata maupun Gaara berubah pucat .

.

.

" Ada apa Sakura – _**chan**_ ? " tanya Hinata hati – hati , ia memasang tampang se-tenang mungkin walau jantungnya tak bisa diajak kompromi .

" _**Nee**_ , Hinata – _**chan**_ kenapa kau masih memakai gaun tidur ? Apakah kau baru bangun ? Dan WOW kamarmu kenapa ? " tanya Sakura secara bertubi – tubi . Haruno Sakura , gadis bersurai pink bermata _**emerald**_- putri tunggal Haruno dari kerajaan sihir yang mengapdi terhadap keluarga Uchiha . Dan , jangan lupa Sakura juga sahabat waktu kecilnya Hinata .

" Tidak ada apa – apa hanya ada kucing jalanan yang lewat " jawab Hinata asal , ia terlalu malas untuk menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan Sakura .

" Hah ? " Sakura hanya berbengong ria mendengar jawaban gadis didepannya yang gak nyambung .

Saat Sakura hendak menanyai Hinata lagi seorang pemuda menyembul di bahu kanan Hinata . " Eh , Gaara – _**kun**_ ? " tanya Sakura , kaget . Ia menatap horror terhadap pemuda disamping Hinata .

" Hn ? " Gaara hanya menyengit bingung .

" K-k-k-kalian sedang apa berdua ? Di _**KAMAR**_ Hinata – _**chan**_ lagi ! " teriak Sakura histeris yang langsung dibungkam oleh tangan Hinata . " Sst , bisa tidak tak usah histeris ? " bisik Hinata sweatdrop , Sakura hanya angguk – angguk sambil menggap – menggap . Ia meronta dan berguman tak jelas .

" Ah , _**gomen**_ " ucap Hinata ketika menyadari Sakura mulai kehabisan nafas , Sakura pun langsung mengambil langkah dengan menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa .

" Phuah ! Kalian berdua jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ! "

.

.

" Oh.. jadi Gaara – _**kun**_ sedang mengobati luka Hinata – _**chan**_ ? " tanya Sakura seraya me-angguk – anggukan kepala , ia mengusap dagunya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir . Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung dan Gaara seperti biasa – datar - . Sekarang , mereka bertiga sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang kerajaan . _**Afternoon Tea**_ .

Hinata yang tadi bertampang bengek sekarang bertampang angel . Hinata mengenakan gaun putih terusan dengan rok lipit tapi mekar . Oh , jangan lupa rambutnya disanggul dan dihiasi dengan pita putih berbulu dan jepit putih berbulu .

Keren kan ?

Atau mungkin , Cantik kali ya ?

" Umm.. Lalu , kenapa kamar mu berantakan Hinata – _**chan **_? " tanya Sakura seraya menyereput teh nya . Didalam teh tersebut terdapat kelopak bunga sakura . " Em , ini enak "

" Itu— "

" _**None your bisness **_" potong Gaara cepat , ia menatap datar Sakura yang terkejut walau sebentar .

" _**Hee**_ , _**doushite**_ ? " rajuk Sakura , ia mengerucutkan bibirnya . Hinata hanya tertawa canggung dan Gaata mendengus kesal .

" Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Sakura – _**chan**_ " ucap Hinata seraya menyeruput sedikit tea nya .

" Yang mana ? " tanya Sakura polos , ia melahap potongan kue _**strawberry-**_nya " Emmm.. ini juga enak~ "

Hinata hanya menghela napas sebelum mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya . " Kenapa kau ada disini ? " tanya Hinata .

" Oh , tentu saja menemani _**tuan**_ Sasuke ! " jawab Sakura riang , ia nyengir sebentar sebelum melahap potongan kedua kuenya .

" Bukannya Sasuke – _**sama**_ kesini bersama Sasori – _**san**_ ? " tanya Hinata , ia juga mulai memakan _**Tirramisu cake**_-nya .

" Yah , memang benar sih tapi aku waktu itu bersembunyi jadi kau tak bisa melihat ku— " Sakura meminum tehnya "—maklum tugas seorang pengawal yang memiliki kekuatan sihir harus sebisa mungkin tak terlihat bersama dengan tuannya " ucap Sakura , ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya .

" Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kabar hubungan kalian ? Kau pasti _**menjaga**_-nya dengan baikkan ? " tanya Sakura . Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan . Gaara yang mengetahui sedang di tatap langsung merangkul bahu Hinata yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengannya .

" Ya , kami masih berhubungan sampai sekarang " jawab Gaara mantap , Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut ketika mengetahui Gaara masih tetap begitu mencintainya walau sudah mendengarkan sisi egoisnya tadi pagi .

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat keseriusan Gaara mengucap tadi , entah kenapa hatinya mencoles tak terima dengan perlakuan Gaara ke Hinata . Padahal Gaara sudah di-hina mati – matian oleh para tetua Hyuuga , tetapi Gaara tetap tegar . Ia tak peduli apakah Hinata memiliki tunangan atau tidak asalkan Hinata masih mencintainya dan Gaara mencintai Hinata apapun yang terjadi mereka berdua lewati dengan cinta .

Sakura takjub , ia merasa iri dengan Hinata yang banyak dikelilingi oleh pemuda – pemuda tampan yang tulus mencintainya . Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat mengingat Gaara menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata tepat didepan dirinya sendiri dan kebetulan juga disana ada Sasuke . Yang kebetulan Sasuke sudah menduduki posisinya sebagai tunangan Hinata sekaligus orang yang mencintai Hinata .

Walau ia sudah mati – matian merebut Gaara dari tangan Hinata tapi tali percintaan mereka tak pernah putus . Dan , Sakura pun memilih menyerah karena lelah mengharap harapan semu dan membuat perjanjian dengan Hinata setelah itu ia pergi menghilangkan diri selama bertahun – tahun hanya ingin melupakan perasaannya terhadap pemuda berambut merah bata .

" Kalian.. memang pasangan yang kuat ! Pantas kalian sangat serasi " ucap Sakura seraya nyengir . Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tulus dan rona merah dikedua pipinya . Gaara pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui Sakura sudah merestui hubungan mereka . " Terima kasih , Sakura "

Sakura terdiam sejenak , ia terpana . Senyum Gaara , baru kali ini ia lihat . Sakura pun langsung menunduk " A-ah , sama – sama " berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membendung air matanya .

_**Ternyata , 5 tahun aku pergi untuk melupakan mu tak ada artinya Gaara. **_ucap Sakura dalam hati .

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan riang , setelah mengadakan acara _**Afternoon Tea**_ bersama Hinata dan Gaara membuat moodnya sedikit membaik . Sambil bersenandung ria , Sakura kembali ke kamarnya . Namun niat untuk kekamarnya urun kala melihat pemuda bersurai _**ruby**_ menghalangi jalan masuk ruang selatan kerajaan .

" Ada apa , Sasori – _**kun**_ ? " tanya Sakura , ia menyamankan kedua tangannya di saku celana pendeknya .

" Kau gagal , seluruh penjaga _**Yamanaka**_ gencar mencari mu " ucap Sasori dingin , ia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang tengah menunduk . " Apakah kemarin kau menggunakan sihirmu lagi ? " tanyanya dingin , ia mencodongkan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sakura yang tengah muram .

" _**Gomennasai**_ " guman Sakura lirih . Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana .

" Syukurnya mereka tak melihat wajah mu waktu itu , namun rambutmu yang pink ini— " Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya , ia mengambil beberapa helaian rambut Sakura lalu menciumnya . "—sebagai tanda bukti untuk mereka melacak mu . _**Klan**_-mu sedang dalam bahaya , _**Haruno**_ " ucapnya , ia pun menegakkan kembali badannya dan berbalik .

" Untuk saat ini kau kumaafkan , tapi bila itu terjadi lagi— "

"—bersiaplah untuk mati "

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya , gema langkah kaki mulai menghilang menandakan bahwa Sasori sudah mulai menjauh meninggalkannya sendiri . Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya .

Tanpa disadari Sakura , seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan .

" Sakura – _**san**_ " guman orang itu pelan .

.

.

_**Hyuuga's kingdom , 13.00 p.m**_

Hiashi tengah berkutat dengan surat – surat yang diberikan oleh sekretaris pribadinya – Hizashi – yang merupakan saudara kembarnya . Tak lama kemudian nampak Hiashi yang tengah menghela napas berat , Hizashi yang sedang memeriksa hasil kerja Hiashi menyerngit bingung .

" Apa ada , _**aniki**_ ? " tanya Hizashi , karna hanya mereka berdua saja diruangan tak ragu – ragu Hizashi memanggil Hiashi dengan sebutan _**aniki**_ . Lain kecuali bila mereka sedang berada di depan tamu – tamu penting .

" … Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Hinata " ucapnya lirih , Hiashi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi , kepalanya menengadah keatas . " Semalam , _**gangguan**_-nya kumat lagi.. " Hiashi menghela napas .

" Benarkah ? Kukira traumanya tak akan kumat lagi setelah Hotaru-_**neesan**_ pergi meninggalkan rumah.. " ucap Hizashi datar , namun ada nada khawatir dalam setiap ucapannya tadi . " Apakah.. ini ada hubungannya dengan _**itu**_ ? " tanya Hizashi ragu – ragu sedangkan Hiashi hanya diam .

Terdengar helaan napas lagi dari mulut Hiashi , ia menompangkan dagu pada kedua punggung tangannya . " Apakah aku gagal menjadi seorang ayah , _**otouto**_ ? " tanya Hiashi lirih . Hizashi hanya menatap prihatin Hiashi sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela .

" Aku.. tidak tahu.. "

.

.

Hari ini , langit tampak cerah . Tanpa awan , semuanya biru . Musim gugur , musim yang sangat menyenangkan . Dimana dimusim ini banyak tanaman – tanaman lezat yang tumbuh pada musim ini . Seperti jamur misalnya , atau tidak buah anggur yang akan diproduksi menjadi wine yang terbaik .

Saat ini , Hinata dan Gaara sedang pergi ke kebun Hyuuga , dimana sekarang terdapat banyak tanaman yang hanya tumbuh di musim gugur sedang berbuah atau panen . Saling bertautan tangan , mereka menyusuri ladang anggur yang tengah berbuah banyak .

" Anggur.. " guman Hinata , matanya yang perak berbinar – berbinar kala melihat buah anggur .

Gaara yang melihatnya hanya terkikik pelan , ia mengusap pelan puncuk kepala Hinata . " Kau tak boleh makan anggur kebun , itu belun di bersihkan.. " ucap Gaara , ia tersenyum geli kala melihat bibir Hinata mengerucut sebal . " Kau mau kena alergi tahun lalu ? " tanya Gaara mengejek , seketika wajah Hinata langsung memucat setelah itu ia menggeleng kuat .

" Kalau begitu tunggulah tukang kebunmu membersihkan buah itu sebelum menjadi layak konsumsi " ucap Gaara , ia pun menarik tangan Hinata agar mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi .

Hinata hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik lagi oleh Gaara , tapi tatapannya tak pernah lepas sama kebun anggur . " Sabarlah Hinata.. " ucap Gaara saat mengetahui Hinata masih tetap menatap kebun anggur .

Saat mereka mulai membeloki tikungan barulah Hinata tak menatap kebun anggur tersebut , ia menghela napas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Gaara . " Aku bosan Gaara , hidup serasa seperti robot yang hidupnya hanya untuk diperintah " ucap Hinata lirih .

" Kau mau main ? " tanya Gaara . Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya , " Main ? Oh ayolah Gaara jangan mengganti topik " ucap Hinata dengan nada bosan , ia menghembuskan nafas.

" Aku serius , bagaimana kalau bermain pedang ? " tanya Gaara , ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang . " Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan , dan hei aku punya jurus baru " ucapnya bangga .

Hinata hanya mendengus geli " Sejak kapan seorang Sabaku no Gaara menjadi tukang banyak bicara dan pamer , eh ? " tanya Hinata mengejek . Gaara hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal " Kau tahu aku rela menurunkan imej ku hanya untuk melihat mu kembali ceria " ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan puncuk kepala Hinata .

" Kalau begitu petikkan aku anggur yang tadi " pinta Hinata dengan jari telunjuk yang mengancung kearah alur yang berlawanan .

" Hei , aku ini khawatir kau akan terkena alergi seperti tahun lalu . Kau mau sebulan dikurung dimenara atas hanya untuk meng-istirahatkan mu dengan tali tembaga yang.. adaw ! " Gaara meringis kesakitan kala perutnya mendapatkan cubitan kecil dari Hinata . Hinata terkikik pelan melihat wajah Gaara yang datar cemberut . Ia pun menarik lengan Gaara " Ayo kita bermain pedang " pintanya tulus , Gaara pun hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menganggukkan kepala .

.

.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya pelan , langkah kakinya terdengar terasa nyaring dilantai koridor barat istana mengingat koridor ini begitu sepi . Dengan badan tegap , Sasori terus melangkah . Matanya yang coklat tetap memandang kearah depan , tak pernah sekalipun melirik kekiri atau kekanan untuk melihat pahatan – pahatan seni yang menggantung didinding .

Kaca besar yang digantungi dengan tirai sutra berwarna merah tampak berkilauan kala cahaya matahari merembes masuk , menjadi satu – satunya objek yang menerangi koridor panjang nan sepi tersebut .

30 meter dari arah selatan , disana terdapat sosok pemuda berbadan tegap tengah memandang kearah jendela tanpa pintu tersebut . Setelah berada jarak yang tak terlalu dekat dengan sosok pemuda tersebut , Sasori membungkuk hormat .

" Sasuke – _**sama**_ , apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini ? Bukankah anda meminta saya untuk membiarkan anda beristirahat ? " tanya Sasori , raut wajahnya datar tak menampakkan kecemasan sedikit pun .

Ya , Sasuke saat ini sedang deman . Karena kemarin dia pulang dengan keadaan basah Sasuke yang baru memasuki pintu utama istana langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri . Beberapa pelayan Hyuuga nampak panik , pasukan yang berjaga didalam langsung membopong Sasuke ke kamarnya .

Sasori juga turut membantu , ia membantu tuannya menggantikan pakaian Sasuke dengan yang kering dan bertugas merawat Sasuke .

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke , ia terus saja memandang keluar serasa pandangan diluar jendela itu lebih menarik dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Sasori .

Sasori yang merasa ter-abaikan hanya bisa maklum , pasalnya ia juga sering diacuhkan oleh Sasuke seperti itu . Ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke .

Oh.

Sasori tahu sekarang mengapa dia diabaikan . Seringai mulai terulas di bibir tipisnya . Disana , dibawah sana terdapat dua sosok manusia berbeda jenis kelamin tengah beradu pedang . Disana , sosok gadis bergaun tengah melancarkan pedangnya kearah pemuda berbaju pengawal . Namun , pemuda tersebut tidak berpakain besi lengkap layaknya yang lain . Ia hanya menganakan pakai biasa , tak ada pelindung besi yang ia gunakan . Bisa disimpulkan , bahwa mereka berdua sedang berlatih pedang .

" Apa anda tidak kesana menemui tuan putri anda , Sasuke – _**sama**_ ? " tanya Sasori yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda-pemudi dibawah yang sedang berlatih pedang .

" Tidak , biarkan ia bersenang – senang " jawab Sasuke datar .

" Saya tak menyangkan , seorang _**lady**_ bisa se-_**tomboy**_ itu . Baru kali ini saya bertemu dengan seorang _**lady**_ seperti Hinata – _**sama**_ "

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan jujur dari sekretaris pribadinya , ia pun mendongak menatap langit biru tanpa awan . " Ya , dia itu berbeda dari yang lain.. "

" Gadis yang terlihat rapuh namun sebenarnya sangat kuat " ia menunduk lagi , melihat Hinata yang tengas tersenyum bahagia kala bisa membuang jauh pedang lawan mainnya . Rona tipis menyembul dan senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis Sasuke . Sasori yang melihatnya hanya diam ,baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke yang se-rapuh itu .

Senyum tipis Sasuke memudar kala melihat pemuda berambut merah bata mendongak katas , menatapnya dingin . Sasuke membalas , ia menatap tajam kearah pemuda tersebut . Pemuda itu memutuskan kontak tatap menatapnya kala Hinata memanggilnya untuk melanjutkan permainan .

" Sasori , aku punya rencana "

.

.

Senja hari biasanya di pakai untuk para pasangan sebagai objek utama untuk latar yang romantis . Walaupun Gaara orangnya dingin , diam , cuek , dan tidak suka hal yang berbau romantis tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang berbau romantis .

Yah , walau baru pemula .

Seperti sekarang , selesai berlatih tanding pedang tadi Gaara mengajak Hinata ke tempat danau buatan yang Hiashi berikan ke Hinata tepat ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-8 . Di danau tersebut terdapat macam – macam bungan yang dirawat dengan baik oleh tukang kebun bunga yang dipercayai Hinata untuk merawatnya dengan baik .

Sambil menikmati senja hari , Hinata sesekali memejamkan matanya menikmati angin musim gugur . Tangan mereka berdua tak pernah lepas untuk tidak berpaut , bunga – bunga yang sedang bermekaran di musim gugur tampak memperindah kenyamanan mereka berdua untuk berlama-lama disini.

Sinar kejingga-jinggan terpantul jelas di permukaan air danau yang bersih . Ikan – ikan tampak meloncat – loncat , burung – burung tampak ada yang bermandian , angsa – angsa putih yang saling berjejer ditengah danau , oh sungguh Hinata menyukai pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang . Apalagi ia melihat pemandangan romantis ini dengan pemuda berambut merah bata yang ia sukai .

_**So Sweet**_ kan ?

" Hinata " panggil Gaara , Hinata yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati wajah Gaara dari samping . Hening beberapa saat , Hinata yang mulai masih sabar menanti Gaara untuk membuka percakapan . Setelah hening beberapa saat Gaara berucap " Apakau.. tetap akan pergi meninggalkan ku ? " tanya Gaara ragu – ragu , ia masih enggan untuk sekedar menatap Hinata yang tengah menunduk .

Hinata kembali dengan objek pandangannya yang pertama , langit perlahan – lahan mulai menghitam menandakan sebentar lagi bulan akan bangun dari tidurnya . "Aku— "

" Aku—tidak tahu.. "

Setelah itu langit benar – benar gelap setelah itu tak ada percakapan kecil untuk mengurangi rasa canggung yang tiba – tiba menggantikan suasana romantis yang sempat melatari keduanya tadi.

.

.

Hinata menyusuri koridor dengan gontai , setelah kencannya dengan Gaara –yang menurutnya canggung- ia mendapatkan pesan dari ayahnya untuk segera makan malam bersama pangeran Sasuke . Hinata yang sekarang sedang menuju ruang makan sudah berganti pakaian dengan gaun Ballgown berwarna _**indigo**_ senada dengan rambutnya yang hanya diikat sedikit kebelakang menyisakan rambut _**indigo**_-nya yang tak terikat tergerai bebas.

Bibir mungilnya hanya dikasih pelembap dan sedikit _**lipgloss**_ , Hinata tak peduli dengan tampangnya yang sederhana . Ia memang tidak ingin tampak menarik dihadapan tunangan yang tak ia cintai . Jangankan cinta , suka saja tidak . Akan tetapi , dandanan nya yang sederhana ini menambah kesan plus di mata sang pangeran . Ia menilai bahwa Hinata tak terlalu mengutamakan dandanan yang menurutnya akan menambah kesan menor bagi sang Uchiha .

Lihat saja , saat Hinata baru memasuki ruang makan Sasuke langsung terpana dengan kencantikan Hinata seandainya ia tak mendapati deheman keras dari sang kepala keluarga ia pasti sudah menampilkan tampang bengong ria .

Gak banget kan ?

" Sasuke – _**sama**_ , apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini ? " tanya Hiashi setelah mereka semua selesai makan malam . Hinata mengaduk-ngaduk jus anggurnya yang ia pinta tadi ke salah satu pelayan . Sepertinya ia ingin membalas dendam karena tak bisa makan anggur langsung dari anggur . Matanya melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke sebelum benar – benar memperhatikan jusnya .

Sasuke melap mulutnya dengan serbet yang telah disediakan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi . " Karena demam saya sudah sembuh , mungkin besok saya ingin mengajak Hinata – _**Hime**_ pergi ke panti asuhan . Saya sudah janji dengan pengasuhnya " ucap Sasuke datar , ia mencuri pandang kearah Hinata .

" Hm , apa yang ingin anda lakukan disana bersama putri ku ? "

" Saya ingin memberi sumbangan beberapa pakaian , mainan , dan makanan . Disana juga saya akan mempelajari bagaimana caranya merawat anak bila saya sudah berstatus menjadi suami Hinata – _**Hime**_ nanti " ucap Sasuke mantap . Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung terbatuk – batuk , ia pun mengambil serbet putih dan menutup mulutnya yang masih sedikit gatal akibat batuk kecil tadi .

" Maafkan saya " guman Hinata lirih , merasa sudah baikan ia pun meletakkan serbet tersebut kembali . Hiashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa maklum , bagaimana tidak terkejut saat mendengar penelontaran spontan langsung dari tunangan ?

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati .

" Apakah anda memberikan izin ? _**Your Highness**_ " ucap Sasuke seraya menekan-kan kalimat terakhirnya . Hiashi awalanya ragu , ia memandang Hinata sejenak yang tengah menatapnya seperti 'kalau-diizinkan-aku-mogok-makan' begitu .

Tapi , inikan Sasuke gitu lho Uchiha lagi ! Yang namanya Uchiha itu tidak ada kata penolakan , jadi jangan salahkan Hiashi yang tak ingin memutuskan hubungan baiknya dengan kerajaan wilayah seberang . Apalagi Sasuke ini tunangan putrinya , biarpun Hinata tak suka dengan Sasuke tapi lambat laun pasti Hinata akan paham sendiri kok .

Ya kan ?

Jadi Hiashi hanya menganggukan kepala dengan ragu , dengan semangat 45 ia berjanji tak akan menoleh kearah Hinata yang pasti tengah menatapnya _**horror**_ .

Oh , maafkan ayahmu yang tak peka ini Hinata .

" Terimakasih , Hiashi – _**jiisan**_ " Sasuke tersenyum 250 watt , setelah itu ia berdiri . " Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu " meninggalkan Hiashi yang tengah panik ditinggal sendirian dan Hinata yang tengah menyeringai layaknya psikopat kearah Hiashi .

Sasori yang membuntuti Sasuke dari belakang hanya bisa menahan tawanya dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri .

Hiashi _**ganbatte**_ !

.

.

Pagi ini langitnya terlihat sangat cerah . Sungguh latar yang tak tepat dengan latar hati Hinata yang dongkol .

Setelah memberi Hiashi sedikit _hukuman_ , Hinata langsung mengurung diri di kemar sambil meraung – raung tak jelas .

Oke , ini lebay .

Hinata sekarang tengah mengenakan gaun serba hitam , topinya pun berwarna hitam pekat , tak penampilan hati pun juga ikutan hitam .

Oke , ini mau ke panti atau ngelayat sih ?

Lain Hinata lain juga dengan Sasuke . Sasuke justru mengenakan pakaian serba putih , ini jadi mengingatkan kita tentang cerita dongeng yang Hinata sukai . Dimana seorang pangeran akan menjemputnya dengan pakaian serba putih , kuda putih , dan senyum dengan berjua-juta wolt .

Bukannya dijemput oleh pangeran Uchiha dengan rambut pantat ayam begini !

Oke , sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menyindir Hinata atau apa sih ? Masa dia turut berbahagia cita melihat Hinata dongkol begini . Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris , hidupnya memang seperti robot . Oh iya , perlu diketahui saja Hinata ini juga dongkol sama ayahnya oleh karena itu saat sarapan pagi tadi Hinata memilih untuk tak sarapan dan alhasil Hinata hanya memakan beberapa buah apel , pisang , anggur , jeruk dan segelas air putih .

Bisa disebut diet gak ya ?

" Ayo kita berangkat Hinata – _**sama**_ " ucap Sasori mengingatkan , lain Sasuke lain juga Sasori .

Sasori mengenakan pakaian normal berwarna merah marum , hanya saja apa itu renda – renda putih dan.. kenapa Sasori jadi membawa boneka Barbie !

" Oh ini , ini sahabat saya perkenalkan namanya Hana " ucap Sasori saat ditanya Hinata , Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat . Hum , ngomong – ngomong masalah boneka Author jadi keinget Mr. Bean yang kemana – mana membawa Teddy yang diakui Bean bahwa Teddy itu sahabat terbaiknya .

Oke , balik kecerita .

Setelah kereta kuda datang , Hinata dan Sasuke masuk kedalam sedangkan Sasori duduk bersama sang kusir . Setelah dirasa semua sudah siap , barulah sang kuda jalan .

Sepertinya hari – hari Hinata akan bertambah berat setelah ini .

Sabar ya , Hinata – _**chan**_ !

TBC

Oke , disini Louise jadi merasa ada Humor garingnya ya haha . Gomen , Author lagi stress tingkat akut jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan makasih untuk support dan kritikan semua leaders . Saya usahakan untuk lebih semaksimal mungkin , oh iya ngomong - ngomong saya ini Author baru yang baru memasuki dunia sastra jadi saya khilaf kalau masih banyak kata - kata yang kurang enak di baca hehe *nyengir* . Sebelumnya terima kasih atas semua nya , tanpa kalian saya tak akan bisa meneruskan ini cerita .


	5. Chapter 5 Yamanaka Ino

_**Louise Yuiki present ©**_

_**Lucifer**_

_**Don't like ? Don't read it .**_

_**Warning : ada typo's , disini Hinata bukanlah gadis lemah lembut , dia disini menjadi gadis tomboy yang pandai berekspresi . Jadi jangan kaget bila kelakuan Hinata tak sesuai dengan Hinata yang asli.**_

Chapters 4 : Yamanaka Ino

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke saat ini tengah berbelanja – lebih tepatnya Sasuke - beberapa kue untuk anak – anak untuk dipanti asuhan nanti . Dan kebetulan , toko roti yang mereka datangi adalah toko roti Shikamaru . Saat mereka berdua kesana , betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat mengetahui bahwa ada kekasihnya disitu sedang membawa mampan yang sudah penuh terisi beberapa macam roti .

" G-gaara – _**kun**_ ? " tanya Hinata kaget .

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata ? " tanya Gaara juga tak kalah kagetnya .

Kriing

Lonceng pintu berbunyi , menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memasuki toko .

" Hinata , kenapa kau diam saja ? " tanya Sasuke bingung , ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya seketika itu juga tatapannya bertemu dengan Gaara .

" Oh , kau Sabaku " ucap Sasuke sinis .

"Apa yang anda berdua lakukan ditempat seperti ini ? " tanya Gaara datar , namun ia bermaksud sopan mengingat orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah tamu penting Konoha .

" Kami hanya ingin beli beberapa macam kue untuk anak – anak dipanti nanti— " ucap Sasuke seraya merangkul pundak mungil Hinata yang entah mengapa diterima oleh Hinata .

" –ya kan _**sayang**_ ? " bisik Sasuke mesra tepat di telinga Hinata .

" Berhenti menyentuhku , Sasuke – _**sama**_ " ucap Hinata datar seraya menepis halus tangan Sasuke yang tadi merangkul pundaknya .

Sasuke hanya menyeringai menanggapinya , setelah itu ia melirik Gaara yang juga tengah menatapnya . Tch , entah kenapa setelah melihat tampang Gaara yang lebih datar dari pada dirinya membuat ia menjadi kesal setengah mati .

Lho kok ?

" Ehm , Hinata – _**sama**_ , Sasuke – _**sama**_ , apakah anda jadi membeli beberapa roti ? " tanya Shikamaru mengeterupsi ketiga manusia yang saling mengantarkan atmosfer tak enak di toko rotinya .

" O-oh , ya . Tolong roti berbagai rasa untuk anak – anak 5 dus ya . Tolong roti yang tahan lama untuk disimpan " pinta Hinata , orang pertama kali yang menyadari deheman keras dari Shikamaru .

" Baik " ucap Shikamaru , ia pun pergi kebelakang toko untuk mengambil pesanan Hinata .

Setelah Shikamaru pergi , atmosfer canggung mulai kerasa – lagi - . Hinata yang tak tahan dengan situasi canggung berusaha membuka topik , " Ng , Gaara – _**kun**_ sedang apa disini ? " tanya Hinata , canggung .

" Aku disuruh paman Asuma untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk latihan di _**danau Hi**_ nanti " jawab Gaara , ia menaruh mampan yang ia bawa di atas meja kasir . " Hah.. Shikamaru lama " guman Gaara .

Tak lama setelah itu , Shikamaru datang dengan beberapa kotak ditangannya . Sasuke pun menyuruh anak buahnya untuk meletakkan kue tersebut kedalam kereta kuda . Setelah membayar , Sasuke segera menarik lengan Hinata protektif .

Hinata hendak protes namun bungkam ketika melihat sepasang obsian kelam tersebut menatapnya tajam . Mereka berdua pun pergi , meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah mati – matian menahan emosi untuk tidak menarik kekasihnya kembali .

" Kau seharusnya tak melanjutkan hubungan kalian " ucap Shikamaru , ia membungkus roti yang ada dimampan Gaara tadi .

Gaara pun menoleh , " Kau tahu , dia sudah memiliki tunangan . Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu , karena aku juga pernah merasakannya " tutur Shikamaru , ia tersenyum miris mengingat seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya .

" Tapi , bukan berarti aku menyesal telah menikah dengan kakak mu , _**150**_ keping emas " ucap Shikamaru seraya menyerahkan sekantong plastic besar berisikan beberapa roti yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Gaara pun mengambil beberapa keping emas dan menyerahkannya kepada kakak iparnya .

" Terimakasih , kau tak mau menjenguk keponakan mu ? "

" Sudahlah Shikamaru , dia baru lahir se-minggu yang lalu . Dan _**Oneesan**_ pasti sedang lelah sekarang , _**Jaa**_ "

Kriing

Gaara pun pergi dengan dua kantong plastik dimasing – masing tangannya . Shikamaru hanya menompang dagu , ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke toko roti yang dibuatnya 2 tahun yang lalu . Tak lama , seorang wanita dengan rambut di kuncir empat datang dengan bayi didalam gendongannya .

" Apa tadi itu Gaara ? " tanya wanita itu .

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk singkat , ia mengambil bayi yang tengah tertidur lelap di tangan sang wanita tersebut . " Jangan khawatir , dia tidak membenci mu . Temari "

Temari – nama wanita tersebut – hanya mengangguk lemah . " Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan pangkatku sabagai _**Jendral**_ kepada Gaara , dia jadi suka menghindar dari ku " ucap Temari lirih .

Puk

Temari mendongak , ditemukannya sekarang Shikamaru tengah menepuk pucuk kepalanya lembuk dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas . " Tidak usah dipikirkan , ada aku "

Wajah Temari memanas , ia pun mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut . Shikamaru pun mengapit pinggul wanita tersebut . " Sekarang kau bukan lagi _**Sabaku**_ , tapi _**Nara Temari**_ "

.

.

Gaara mengikat kantong berisi makanan tersebut kencang di punggung kuda hitamnya . Setelah menepuk – nepuk pelan bokong kuda tersebut , Gaara mengelus – ngelus kepala kuda tersebut lembut . " Yak , kita berangkat " ucapnya seraya memakai tudung jubahnya .

Setelah itu , Gaara menaiki kuda tersebut dan memacunya ketempat dimana rekan – rekannya sudah menunggu dirinya untuk latihan bersama . Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri sebuah hutan yang akan mengantarkan mereka ketempat tujuan .

Saat berada di tengah-tengah hutan , tiba – tiba kuda Gaara berhenti dan meraung . Gaara yang kaget , otomatis menarik tali yang terselip dimulut kuda tersebut dan otomatis membuat kuda itu berdiri keatas .

" Tenanglah _**boy**_ " ucap Gaara seraya menepuk – nepuk pelan kuda tersebut , setelah merasakan deru jantung kuda tersebut kembali normal , Gaara mengedarkan tatapannya . Bambu rimbun yang tak jauh dari Gaara bergerak pelan saat angin bersiul sedikit kencang.

Gaara pun mempersiapkan diri , tangan kanannya berada disarung pedang sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tali dan mengguncangnya sedikit , memerintah kuda yang ditumpanginya untuk mulai berjalan lagi .

Tok tok tok

Terlalu hening , pikir Gaara . Bahkan , langkah kaki kuda saja bisa terdengar . Ia melirik kekiri dan kekanan , berusaha siaga . Gaara menghentikan langkah kudanya dan turun .

" Keluarlah , aku tak akan menyakitimu " ucap Gaara entah kepada siapa .

Setelah tak mendapati respon apa – apa , Gaara berbalik . " Baiklah kalau itu maumu " ucap Gaara , ia pun hendak menaiki kudanya namun suleit hitam langsung keluar dari semak – semak .

TRANG

Dengan sigap Gaara menangkis pedang runcing yang hendak menancap punggungnya , sosok yang berniat menusuk Gaara terbelalak kaget . Ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang , namun kakinya tersandung batu dan jatuh terduduk .

Sosok tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pedang , kali ini lebih panjang . " J-jangan bergerak atau aku akan menusuk mu ! " perintah sosok tersebut dengan suara bergetar . Tangan yang memegang pedang tersebut bergetar hebat , mengantarkan getaran yang membuat pedang tersebut otomatis ikut gemetar .

" Memangnya kenapa nona ? bukankah satu lawan satu itu menyenangkan ? " tanya Gaara . Gaara semakin mendekatkan diri terhadap seorang gadis bertudung tersebut , setelah dirasa dekat Gaara mengacungkan ujung pedangnya tepat dihadapan sang gadis tersebut .

" M-mau apakau ? " tanya gadis itu takut , ia berusaha mundur namun nihil karena dibelakangnya sudah ada sebuah pohon oak besar dan tua . Gadis itu semakin merapatkan diri kala Gaara mulai menggerakkan pedangnya .

Srek

Gaara membuka tudung gadis tersebut dengan ujung pedangnya . Surai _**blonde**_ mencuat keluar dengan indah , poninya yang panjang kesamping menutup sebelah mata iris biru langit sang gadis bertudung tersebut .

Gaara tercengang , ia pun membuka tudungnya . Gadis yang ada dihadapan Gaara juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan Gaara .

" Yamanaka Ino ? "

" Sabaku no Gaara ? "

.

.

" Apa anda yakin membawa nona muda untuk kesini ? Melihat kita latihan ? " tanya Asuma seraya melirik suleit seorang gadis yang tengah merendamkan kedua kakinya di air danau yang segar .

Gaara yang sedang membersihkan pedangnya tersebut hanya mengangguk singkat , membuat Asuma dilanda kegundahan . " Tapi , bagaimana bila raja— "

" Tenang saja , nona Yamanaka tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada sang raja— " Gaara membolak – balikkan pedangnya , menilai . "— Lagian , beliau sendiri yang meminta ku untuk membawa dia serta " Gaara mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah dan keatas .

" Ayo kita adu tanding " ajak Gaara , ia mengancungkan pedangnya kehadapan Asuma .

Asuma hanya mengangguk seraya menyeringai , " Baiklah , tuan Sabaku "

Gadis tersebut – Yamanaka Ino – menghela napas bosan . Semenjak menyuruh Gaara untuk mengikutkan ia serta ke danau – tempat mereka semua latihan - , ia tak bisa melakukan apa – apa selain menyelupkan kedua kakinya di air segar danau dan memperhatikan latihan pedang para pengawal – pengawal Hyuuga .

Sebenarnya , ia rela datang jauh – jauh kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya , Hinata . Namun sayang , Hinata tengah pergi bersama tunangannya .

Ngomong – ngomong soal tunangan , Ino jadi keingatan Gaara . Ia mengerlingkan mata untuk menatap sesosok pemuda berambut merah bata tengah beradu pedang dengan seorang laki – laki berkulit tan .

Bukan Ino namanya bila tidak mengetahui rahasia sekecil apapun dari sahabatnya yang satu ini , ia mengetahui hubungan special antara Hinata dan Gaara . Sejujurnya ia takjub dengan sepasang sejoli tersebut , walaupun mereka sering dipisahkan akan tetapi mereka berdua tak mau menyerah dan tetap menjalankan hubungan mereka yah walau harus menanggung beban .

Cinta seorang putri raja Hyuuga dengan anak ketua jendral Sabaku , sungguh suatu kisah cinta yang langka bukan ?

Tidak seperti dirinya , hanya karena di tentang oleh ayahnya berhubungan dengan penjual roti amatiran kaki lima lantas ia meng-akhiri hubungannya dan memilih tunangan yang dipilihkan ayahnya untuk dirinya – walau amat sangat terpaksa - .

" Bagaimana kabarnya ya ? " guman Ino , ia menengadah menatap hamparan langit biru yang tidak berujung .

Ino menyelipkan poninya , bongkahan – bongkahan masa lalu mulai terputar lagi dalam benaknya . Seorang pemuda bermata _**onyx**_ tengah menatapnya lembut , jari – jari mereka bertautan , senyum terukir di bibir keduanya masing – masing .

" _**Putuskan hubungan kalian bila tidak ingin melihat lelaki tersebut bangkrut ! " bentak seorang pria paruh baya , di lihat dari wajahnya bisa dikatakan kalau dia adalah ayah dari gadis yang tengah dibentak . Dari ciri – ciri fisik , mereka memiliki kesamaan .**_

_**Gadis yang dibentak tersebut memandang ayahnya gusar , " Tapi yah , aku mencintainya seperti ayah mencintai ibu ! "**_

" _**Tapi dia tak layak untuk mu ! Penghasilan tak menjamin dan kau akan hidup sebagai batang kara ! "**_

" _**Aku tidak peduli ayah ! Aku tak butuh uang ! Yang aku butuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang bukan kekayaan ! " jerit gadis tersebut , sedangkan sang ayah tersentak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa putri kesayangannya tengah menjeritnya .**_

Ino menghela napas panjang , ia menunduk melihat pantulan dirinya dipermukaan air .

_**Pemuda tersebut tersentak kaget saat mengetahui sang kekasih telah ditunangkan oleh ayahnya . Ia menatap gadis tersebut nanar , rahangnya mengeras , tenggorokkannya tercekat , ia ingin marah pada kekasihnya tersebut . Ia kecewa , kesal , marah , sedih , dan.. sakit .**_

" _**Maafkan aku… hubungan kita berakhir sampai— "**_

" _**Aku mengerti " potong pemuda tersebut . Setelah itu , ia berdiri meninggalkan beberapa koin emas diatas meja dan meninggalkan sang – mantan – kekasih . Sedangkan tangis yang dibendung oleh keduanya , pecah .**_

" Yamanaka – _**san**_ "

Ino memekik kaget saat merasakan tepukan pelan dipundak kirinya , ia menoleh kekanan dan mendapati kekasih sahabatnya tengah menatapnya bingung . " Anda baik – baik saja ? " tanyanya .

" A-ah.. ya , saya baik – baik saja " jawab Ino gugup , ia pun tersenyum berusaha menutup kegugupannya walau nihil . " Hahaha " tawanya , canggung .

Gaara hanya diam walau dia tahu bahwa nona muda dihadapannya ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu . Ia pun memandang sekitarnya .

" _**Ojou – sama**_ , apakah anda tidak keberatan bila saya mengajak anda kesuatu tempat ? "

" Eh ? "

.

.

Mata Hinata berbinar – binar kala mereka – Hinata , Sasuke , dan Sasori – telah sampai di panti asuhan _**Sakura**_ . Disana , seorang gadis kecil berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata dan menyerahkan Hinata beberapa tangkai bunga – mawar putih , mawar merah , dan lavender - .

" Terima kasih " ucap Hinata tulus , ia mengusap pelan puncuk kepala gadis kecil tersebut .

Sedangkan gadis kecil tersebut hanya bisa merona dan tersenyum lebar , menampilak deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih . " Sama – sama , _**Ojou – sama**_ !"

" Siapa namamu ? " tanya Hinata .

" Shion " jawab gadis kecil tersebut malu – malu , ia mememikik pelan saat merasakan kedua kakinya tak berpijak lagi di tanah .

" Nama yang bagus , Shion – _**chan**_" puji Hinata tulus , ia mengusap lembut puncuk kepala Shion yang sukses membuat Shion merona karena malu .

" Oh , Hinata – _**sama**_ , Sasuke – _**sama**_ anda sudah datang rupanya " sambut wanita tersebut , ia mengatur kontrol nafasnya sebelum tersenyum lembut ke tiga tamu pentingnya . " Perkenalkan , nama saya Konan , Mari silahkan masuk " ucap wanita tersebut seraya membungkuk hormat .

" Ah , tidak usah se-formal itu Konan – _**san**_ " tolak Hinata halus , ia menuntun Konan untuk menegakkan badannya kembali . " Lagi pula , anda lebih tua dari pada kami . Seharusnya kami lah yang membungkuk terhadap anda " ucap Hinata seraya membungkuk hormat , ia mengangkat sedikit bawahan gaunnya .

Konan yang melihatnya langsung terpana , benar – benar putri yang baik , batin Konan .

" Anda sangat mirip dengan ibunda anda , Hinata – _**sama**_ " ucap Konan tulus .

Hinata yang mendengar kata ibunda hanya bisa tersenyum kecil , ia pun mengikuti Konan bersama Sasuke , Sasori , Shion kedalam panti asuhan .

" Hinata – _**sama**_.. " panggil Shion lirih , sedangkan yang dipanggil menoleh . " Boleh Shion panggil _**Nee-san**_ ? " tanya Shion takut – takut .

Hinata membulatkan matanya , ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Shion . Namun , anggukan dari sang empu membuat Shion tersenyum lebar , ia pun memeluk Hinata erat . " Shion sayang _**Nee-san**_~ "

" _**Hanabi sayang Nee-san , cuman Nee-san orang pertama yang Hanabi sayangi setelah Kaa-san ! " Hanabi kecil memeluk erat sosok Hinata kecil yang masih berumur 9 tahun .**_

" _**Nee-san juga sayang Hanabi – chan " ucap Hinata kecil tulus , ia menggendong adik kecilnya yang masih berumur 5 tahunan tersebut .**_

" _**Hanabi ingin bersama Nee – san ! " jerit Hanabi , ia meronta – ronta kala Hotaru mencegah Hanabi untuk ketempat Hinata yang dimana juga sedang dicegah oleh Hiashi .**_

" _**Otou – san lepaskan Hinata ! Hinata ingin bersama Hanabi ! " jerit Hinata tak kalah nyaringnya , ia memukul – mukul dada bidang ayahnya kala Hiashi mulai mengangkatnya menjauh .**_

" _**Tidak ! Tou – san lepaskan Hinata ! Hanabiii ! " Hinata meronta lebih keras , Hiashi mulai membawanya menjauh . Hinata mengulur – ulurkan tangannya kearah Hanabi .**_

" _**Hanabi – chan , ayo kita pergi dari sini.. " pinta Hotaru halus , ia menatap nanar Hanabi dan punggung tegap Hiashi secara bergantian .**_

" _**Tidak ! Hanabi tidak ingin pergi bila tidak bersama Nee-san ! " teriak Hanabi , air mata mulai mengalir deras dikedua pipinya .**_

_**Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam hanya bisa menangis sesunggukan di pelukan Hizashi . Ia juga tidak menginginkan Hotaru dan Hanabi angkat kaki dari kediaman Hyuuga . Ia juga ingin meronta seperti Hinata , ia ingin mencegat tapi tidak bisa saat melihat tatapan Hiashi berubah dingin .**_

" _**Neji – kun.. "**_

_**Neji berhenti menangis , ia menoleh pelan kearah Hotaru yang tengah menatapnya lembut . " Maafkan Kaa – san karena tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik , Kaa – sana harap selama Kaa – san tidak ada nanti— " Hotaru perlahan mendekati Neji . Hizashi yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya membiarkan Neji yang langsung menghambur kepelukan Hotaru . "—jadilah anak yang baik dan lindungilah Hinata – chan.. "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata tersentak kaget kala Sasuke menepuk pundaknya pelan . Ia menatap Sasuke tajam yang di acuhkan oleh Sasuke .

" _**Nee – san **_tak apa – apa ? " tanya Shion khawatir , entah kenapa semenjak ia memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan kakak Hinata jadi sering bengong dan kadang ia berceloteh panjang lebar pun tak ada yang didengari oleh Hinata .

Hinata melirik Shion sekilas , setelah itu ia mengangguk . " Ya , aku baik – baik saja " ucapnya .

Konan kembali menuntun ketiga tamu pentingnya untuk sekedar melihat – lihat lingkungan sekitar panti asuhan . Saat mereka baru memasuki panti asuhan , mereka disambut lebih banyak lagi oleh anak – anak kecil lainnya .

Hinata menurunkan Shion dan membiarkan Shion untuk bermain dengan teman – teman sebayanya , setelah itu ia menggendong salah satu anak bayi berumur 5 bulan yang sedang tertidur pulas setelah Konan membawakan seorang bayi saat mereka baru memasuki kedalaman panti asuhan .

" Namanya Kazehaya Sawako , kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena dibantai . Saya tak tahu pasti siapa yang membantai yang jelas orang yang membunuh kedua orang tua Sawako adalah _**missing**_ daerah sini " ucap Konan saat Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan – kenapa – ada – bayi – selucu – ini – disini –.

" Kasihan sekali , baru lahir didunia sudah harus ditinggal dengan kedua orang tua yang paling mencintai dirinya .. " lirih Hinata , ia mengecup pelan kedua pipi bayi tersebut menyalurkan keprihatinan dan kesedihan yang mendalam untuk bayi yang baru melihat dunia di gendongannya ini .

Bayi tersebut menguap lebar , setelah itu matanya mengerjap – ngerjap pelan menampakkan iris _**ebony**_-nya yang indah . Hinata mengecup pelan lagi bayi tersebut di kening , dan bisa kita dengar bayi tersebut terkekeh pelan . Kedua tangannya menggapai kedua pipi Hinata . Ia tertawa geli kala Hinata menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di leher bayi tersebut .

Sasuke dan Konan yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut – walau Sasuke tersenyum tipis - . Aura keibuan mulai terpancar dari tubuh Hinata , ini terbukti saat melihat betapa akrabnya ia dengan sang bayi .

" Sungguh , aku sangat kasian dengan bayi ini . Dia begitu lucu dan menggemaskan , seandainya _**Tou – san**_ membolehkan aku untuk mengadopsi anak.. " lirih Hinata , ia menatap sendu Sawako yang tengah memain-mainkan beberapa helaian rambut gelapnya .

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak kaget ,

Hinata sedikit sewot saat melihat Sasuke memandangnya tajam , namun ia tersenyum lembut saat bayi tersebut menggumankan sesuatu .

" Hei Sasuke – _**sama**_ , apa kau tidak ingin menggendongnya ? " tawar Hinata , tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hinata langsung meletakkan Sawako digendongan Sasuke .

Sawako mendongak menatap rupa orang yang tengah menggendongnya , tapi wajahnya langsung pucat saat Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

" U-uh.. " mata Sawako berkaca – kaca , bibirnya bergetar . Hinata yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung merebut Sawako dari Sasuke .

" Apa yang anda lakukan !? "

Sasuke tak menjawab , ia masih menatap Sawako dengan tatapan dingin dan membunuh membuat Sawako tidak dapat menahan tangisnya .

" HUAAAAAA! "

Sawako menangis kencang , Konan langsung kelabakan ia meminta agar ia membawa Sawako ketempat yang lebih tenang dan Hinata menurutinya . Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam sebelum mengikuti Konan yang sudah duluan meninggalkannya .

" Bahkan dengan anak kecil pun kau dingin " guman Hinata .

.

.

Gaara dan Ino tengah bersantai di sebuah ladang yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan bunga – bunga musim gugur . Seperti _**blue rose**_ , misalnya .

" Saya sering kesini bersama Hinata – _**sama**_ bila kami berdua sedang kencan " ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis , angin menggoyang pelan rambut merah batanya .

" Apakah tidak apa – apa bila aku mengetahui tempat rahasia kalian ? " tanya Ino , ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan dagu bertumpu pada lututnya . Matanya melirik Gaara yang tengah memandang lurus kedepan .

" Tidak apa – apa , karena saya tahu andalah sahabat yang paling Hinata – _**sama**_ percayai.. " jawab Gaara .

" Yah , karena kami bernasib sama— " Ino menghirup napas dalam lalu ia hembuskan melalui mulut , "— sama – sama seorang putri bangsawan terkenal , sama – sama memiliki ayah yang berwatak keras , dan— " Ino menengadah " –sama – sama dijodohkan dengan pria yang tak dicintai " Ino menatap Gaara yang tengah menatapnya juga .

" Sayangnya , lelaki yang aku cintai sudah menikah " ucap Ino seraya tersenyum lembut . " Kalo Hinata kan cowoknya masih berhubungan sama dia— " Ino mengembungkan kedua pipinya " Curang "

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku nona muda Yamanaka yang ada disampingnya .

" Oh iya Gaara , soal di hutan tadi aku minta maaf " ucap Ino tulus

" Ya , tak apa . Saya mengerti , anda kira saya pengawal utusan dari ayah anda kan ? " tanga Gaara , Ino hanya mengangguk .

" Soalnya anda kabur dari rumah " sambung Gaara.

" Bagaimana bisa ? " tanya Ino kaget , ia menatap Gaara .

" Yah , dipikir pakai logika pun pasti dapat . Bagaimana mungkin seorang nona muda seperti anda pergi kesini jauh – jauh hanya bermodalkan berjalan kaki dan uang tanpa pengawal ? "

" Yah , memang benar sih.. " jawab Ino seraya nyengir .

Angin berhembus pelan , membuat rerumputan yang tumbuh disana bergoyang pelan . Keheningan yang membuat keduanya nyaman satu sama lain . Namun kenyamanan ini harus terganggu karena salah satu pengawal Gaara datang menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa .

" G-gaara – _**sama**_ ! "

Gaara menatap pengawalnya melalui pundak kanannya , setelah pengawal tersebut mulai angkat bicara Gaara berdiri .

" A-anda dipanggil Hiashi – _**sama**_.. " ucap pengawal tersebut , sedangkan Gaara dan Ino hanya bisa bingung satu sama lain .

.

.

Hiashi menatap angkuh seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya . Tangannya bertumpu pada meja kerja yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk mengurus kerajaan Hyuuga .

Sedangkan pemuda tersebut – Gaara – tak bergeming sedetik pun , ia tetap menatap Hiashi datar .

" Apa kau ingin beralih ke nona muda Yamanaka , eh ? " tanya Hiashi sinis , pada akhirnya .

" Tidak , Hiashi – _**sama**_ " jawab Gaara.

" Lalu , kenapa tak kau antar saja ke istina ? " Hiashi melirik Ino yang tengah menunduk takut . " Kau tahu nona muda , perbuatan anda bisa membuat masalah besar terhadap kerajaan mu "

" M-maaf kan saya " ucap Ino , ia meremas kuat kedua tangannya .

" Karena perbuatanmu ini , kau tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kan ? " kali ini Hiashi menatap Gaara . " Mulai besok , kau akan turun ke medan tempur "

" A-apa ? Ta-tapi Gaara – _**san**_ masih berumur 18 tahun dan itu masih terlalu muda , Hiashi – _**sama**_ " kali ini Hizashi turut adil , ia tak terima dengan keputusan saudaranya yang menurutnya sangat masuk tak akal .

" Lebih muda pasti memiliki kekuatan lebih bukan ? " Hiashi tertawa remeh , ia menatap Gaara sinis .

" Baiklah bila itu yang anda harapkan " ucap Gaara tenang . " Saya permisi " Gaara membungkukkan badannya , Ino hendak protes namun urun kala melihat Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya . Setelah Gaara keluar barulah ia menyalangkan aksi protesnya.

" Hiashi – _**jiisan**_ , sayalah yang memaksa Gaara – _**san**_ untuk mengikutkan saya . Saya pikir lebih baik saya ikut Gaara – _**san**_ karena Hinata – _**chan**_ sedang tak ada di istana ! "

" Kau tahu Ino , perbuatanmu bisa saja menghancurkan kerja sama antara sesama kerajaan " ucap Hiashi dingin .

" T-tapi.. " Ino hendak mengelak tapi melihat Hiashi menatapnya dingin membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya . " Saya permisi " karena tak ingin berlama – lama diruangan tersebut Ino memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut .

Setelah memastikan Ino sudah benar – benar pergi kali ini Hizashi mengeluarkan aksi protesnya . " _**aniki**_ , apa yang anda lakukan ? bukankah kita berada dipihak Yamanaka – _**san**_ ? " tanya Hizashi .

" Tidak , kita akan berada di pihak Uchiha "

" Apa ? lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian dengan— "

" Kita tak butuh _**klan**_ Yamanaka , kita sudah memiliki _**klan**_ Haruno untuk melakukan penyerangan , dan _**klan**_ Uchiha sebagai temeng dan _**klan**_ kita sebagai pengusul taktik penyerangan " Hiashi memotong perkataan Hizashi dan berhasil membuat saudara kembarnya tersebut bungkam .

" Lagipula _**sihir**_ dengan _**peledak**_ , mana yang lebih kuat ? "

Hiashi tersenyum sinis.

.

.

TBC

N/A : Huaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga , ini fic pasti hancur karena idenya bercampur – campur dan berganti – ganti . Tapi ya sudahlah , yang penting ceritanya sudah memasuki chapters selanjutnya ! . Oh iya , Arigatou buat para readers dan review kalian , biarpun saya bara pemula saya gak nyangka akan mendapatkan review di luar predeksi saya , hehe .

Sepertinya saya akan membuat Gaara dan Sasuke nanti bertarung , tapi itu masih lama hehe..

Terima kasih untuk semuanya karena sudah membaca fanfic yang penuh kekurangan ini , senang bertemu kalian.


End file.
